Friends Will Be There
by KamWhaBam
Summary: Lance has just exited the Indigo League with a sense of flow for his life, after Lyra has successfully beaten him. What's next in life for a defeated champion?
1. Introduction

**introduction:**

In the world of pokemon, there is much better evil and, yet the good to balance that force. There is the misunderstood and the "sellers", it is what our race has feelings for and about, so we can understand each other even better. When there is tradgedy, then there comes comfort and that's a part of the friendship is yet, understand eachother!

There has been endless fights of revenge and the mind only seems to want payback, not realizing it will start an endless cycle that will never end, only to be not worth the sparing in the end. One with eachother shall provide love when it's nessecary, and one shall fight when it's nessecary.

There will be many times in one's life where the "surprise hits the buck" which can stimulate their mind to yank these actions without the think. We can only fight and love for eachother.

Lance will soon take off the cloak of his past to help many people and pokemon in need, and find out why the world has been tremebeling ever since a hatching of an egg.

* * *

Authors note: introduction with a few of the planned words I have been thinking for.. I will edit the introduction to have the story for understandsble. The story will have POV's but I'll keep very few to not have this very confeusing. For the ending goal of this story is 80k words, of course this can be edited. I will make other content during this story for refreshment.

Once again i don't want this story to be tooo confeusing but I'm going to add a couple sub-plots to have some relations with other regions of the world. UNTIL THEN!


	2. Friendship

I was strolling right outside nearing Tojho Falls, the gate where Kanto and Johto meet, the sibling regions. Knowing that in a awhile I will have the take the next few challengers who have beaten my four heavenly kings, because I was okay with Lyra exploring the Kanto reigon, because to my disappointment, she has never seen a glimpse even though she lives next to Tojho. So I decided to take responsibility for the job while she takes her siesta time to Kanto. Some people didn't recognize me as I have only been champion for only 2 years, surprising to say the least! But I wasn't in my battle outfit as the obscure amount of times I had, from what had happened before.

It was nearing the Summer Solstice, so intern it was damn hot, on the flip side the ocean was calm and the light reflected vividly. The walk to New Bark town was short and good pace of change until it was interrupted. "Hello Lance nice and lively out here today, sorry for your loss dude" said a black haired individual from the group. "Yes it has been a lively day, but the loss was lesson I needed to help me improve my ethics" Lance protested. " Anyway who are you?". "Well, were just a couple of ace trainers patrolling this bountiful road!" Muttered one of the trio "I'm Allen, one to the left is Derrick and that's Sauska." Allen introduced. "We were rooting for you since we know your the hero for stopping Team Rockets deposition and motives, besides we have seen read many other occasions of your quests!" Fred said quirky. "That's awesome that you all have passion for what I do... But I barely even helped stop team Rocket, It was a long term goal I quickly discovered from a friend" Lance said timidly. "Well, that's okay, I guess you still have jobs go complete don't you?" Sauska chirped. "Yeah this time but it was great meeting some fans of mine, see you later!" Lance said under his breath.

I didn't take the conversation well, it was about time to unwind, and I just needed to take the worries off the top of my head, It wasn't until I got a random call on the X transceiver. "Unknown number? Heh no doubt a fake since I know how ignorant scammers can be, Ha!" He muttered. *Boop*, "Hello how may I help you?" Lance said. "WORSHIP THE SPECTER, OR BE DOOMED TO FACE DESTRUCTION!" Yelled the cackled voice. And just like that the call was hung up. I was angrier by the minute until I remembered it was not worth getting worked up until something actually happens relating to it.

"No matter, I can just wait till a scene happens." He said under his breath. I then shifted my mind to think about what I have actually been through ever since the day my Dratini has actually saved me from its own family and offerd its companionship to me, We both understands what it meant to be one another. It wasn't until I faceplamed myself that I was not spending the quality time with my Dragonite. I then focused on a better place to be at, and I found a hill that seemed covered enough.

I plopped on the ground with a sigh of relief, as my hair flew in my face I shot a quizzical look and blew it aside. I drew Dragonite from his ball, he appeared sitting on the ground with a passive look which made me smile."Bhfbhfuh!" He chirped joyfully, "Alright Aero, want to wrestle?..." Lance muttered with a smirk. " _Oh my Arceus yes_!" Aero (astonishingly) blurted out. Lance drew an annoyed look of his face and sighed, "Alright, smartass, eavesdroppers pay if you didn't know" Lance muttered angrily. "Master how dare you?" Aero rebelled. "Wait... What? Aero don't tell me that was you?!" Lance said with a confused look. _"You heard me master I knew you could!_ " Aero chirped as he grabbed Lance and gave him a big brother hug. "You can hear me and I, can hear you? Is this real?!" Lance said, again with a confused look. "Of course I'm talking you dummy were the only ones around!" Aero chirped again. "I'm amazed, its hard to explain this in words, I love you much, friend, I'm sorry I never believed we could perform this!" Lance said hesitantly

 _"Nothing to worry about spikey head hehe."_ Aero said endearingly. Lance payed him back with an annoyed yet happy look. The two cherished partners said nothing else as the two wrestled together, letting time drift by...

(2 hours later)

I was tempted by the time with my friend that I forgot to meet with Elm at New Bark Town, and I fell into a slumber as the feelings of hope were cut of with nightmare that I never wanted to face again. It felt like a movie, I couldn't move but my view was shifting positions every now and then. I shivered as a dark silhouette entered the scene, I was not able to talk though. _"It's almost time for my rule! I can only stay patient though Hahaha!"_ The figure cackled " Arceus shall be put in his place and now one shall interfere!". I wanted to wake up but I couldn't, I watched the play unfold. "Greetings, my lord something was bugging you wasn't it?" muttered a Bisharp. " _Ahah yes, that dragon shall be eliminated! I need you and the others to take care of that." T_ he figure muttered again.

" _But sire! You realize the dragon is your daughter, because of that she has these abilities, she inherited from you? She is bigger than your regular Hydreigon, she can speak telepathically, bah! Who cares, she can be an advantage to us no matter what!"_ The angry Bisharp muttered. " _Enough blabbing my subordinate, she is also the daughter of that twatty Cresselia, which means she has the power to weaken me, realize she is destined to put me to justice, I can't have that..."_ The figure shouted. A long deadly silence filled the dream as it began to fade away...

"Bah!" Lance shouted ripping the silence away from the forest as grew dumbstruck. " *sigh* I never had a nightmare for a long time but I can't say anything else about that one, that's for sure..." Lance said. The grass rustled for a few seconds, " _Sorry master but we both fell asleep didn't we?"_ Aero muttered, "Wow I completely forgot that I can hear you haha" Lance chuckled " Yeah we did but I need to get on my way to New Bark, can't believe I forgot...".

I recalled Aero inside his ball, and it was time to be off, but it took awhile to get the dream out of my head and it hurt just thinking about it. But that didn't matter as I needed to hurry to New Bark Town. The sun was gripping the horizon as I slowed down to appreciate it. I never thought of all these things before these months of stress and relief. I looked down blankly on the ground to think about what I witnessed inside the dream. The silhouette was definitely a Pokemon but it was huge. "The Pokemon said it had hatched a daughter and needed it dead. But if that Pokemon was legendary, it would be impossible to breed, A Hydreigon was destined to save our world?" Lance said quietly. It all seemed like a stretch since Hydreigon are known for their destructive rage, people have always thought of them as cold-heated-emotionless killing machines.

But I have always believed that everything can be redeemed if they can prove it. The misunderstood like Hydreigon can be redeemed as they don't have the morals like any other being, because they, literally don't know starting a mass genocide and killing things without heart is wrong. I can understand dragons like no other so I will now decide that I can take this dream seriously and perceive it as a warning..


	3. The talk

**Chapter 2:**

It was about time to start heading to the lab and talk to Professor Elm, about what will happen to for the next while until, we figure out what is going on. "I'm not sure if I should tell the Professor about the Pokemon in my dream or if I should just leave it till something happens without causing a fuss." Lance said quietly. Above the small treeline was the rising roofs of New Bark Town. I grew more worried about the situation and what happened inside of it. I looked up to the darkening sky and wondered... "Why did the dream happen to me now of all times?" He thought.

I felt a wave of pleasure and assure as I kept striding along the Forest's path to the town Elm was waiting for me at. The feel of the wind brush against my face was pleasant and every house was far away from each other, as it was the Pokemon school he went to years ago where literally now one sat near each other. He came to the top the of the hill that over viewed every hill e I could see. Lance took out Aero's ball and dazed at it "You think I'm stopping around too look to much or am I seriously obsessing over the damn dream... I'll take it as a yes" He said momentarily.

I continued to search for the professor's laboratory until I saw a moderate sized turbine, the building was definitely far different from any other house in New Bark. And it was getting dark too. " I guess I spend to long on that route did i...?" Lance muttered under his breath. I made to the front of what I think was the laboratory. Nevertheless I walked in...

I peeked inside to see Elm and his assistants, as I sighed in relief as I knocked on the door, chuckling for peeking inside first. The door opened finally, " Ahah you must Lance, come in sir, Professor Elm has been waiting for awhile!" His assistant said with a weak grin. "Yeah, its me. I guess in really late and a couple of things happened in-between, the walk so, aha!" Lance muttered with a weak chuckle. I walked inside the lab, expecting to hear the overwhelming noise of machines, but it wasn't like I pictured as there were more file cabinets, tables and a couple of cords wildly loose around the lab. "Hello Professor, a little late I guess!" He chuckled. "Oh, no worry no worry. All is fine! I was planning on researching a little longer than usual!" Elm said happily.

"Alright first things first, did Lyra stop by any time? Or do you still have those tickets?" Lance said. "Oh yes she did come by maybe 5 hours ago. She grabbed the tickets and left with Ethan. I think she was planning on touring and earning their set of badges, yes yes." Elm said hesitantly. "Great, she said she wasn't sure and forgot who had them so good thing she got them. Lance muttered. Elm gave a more concerned look but he understood with a nod. " Alright so Elm, what was important I needed to come here for, wished you could have told me what it was." Lance said with confused look. "Oh right, well, uh I guess it was a mistake!" Elm said as Lance moved around. "Right so, what I needed to inform you about was that there were some duties you might want to help with at the Sevvii Islands, there were reports of suspicious figures walking around the coast of Island B and A you see" Elm muttered awkwardly

I guess it would be a good change of pace for awhile" Lance said "Would be great because soon, everywhere I go, the media will be there asking me why I lost that final battle and a bunch of other ridiculous questions..." Lance said. As I was champion the media was a regular basis, interviews, talk shows and meetings all day. But don't get me wrong not every newscaster is infamous for interviewing people without a concern for what they say, it bugs me a little... "I can feel what your talking about Lance, but there's no need disguise yourself just to get away from these problems Aha!" Elm said. "Yeah about time for me to set out for another goal, good thing I have never been too the Sevvii's..." Lance said quietly. "What also seems like a good idea is to invite Lyra since she is already in Kanto, two boat rides you two can be there you see." Elm muttered. "Sounds good to me!" Lance chirped.

"Awesome, all I have been doing lately, is battling challengers over and over!" nothing else. Maybe battling people out the league will help..." Lance said quietly "Oh yes, I forgot... I need to update your x-transceiver so you can navigate those islands as they are spread all over." Elm said. Lance turned his head to the side to think, "I think I am okay, me and Aero can navigate places like no other!" He said with a proud smile. "If it suits you and you think you can do it, there's now one stopping you lance!" Elm chuckled. A silence filled the room for a while longer until noise dispersed into the room,

*Creeeeeak!* went an awfully annoying squeaky door.

"Heeellllo! Professor Elm!" Said a women with a huge cheery voice. "Oh, Tiff I told you not again to use that door, I swear my eardrums will burst next time I hear that" said Elm with a patient and concerned look on his face. "Oh I'm sorry I wanted to see how you were doing after my baby came, and she left all this paperwork out and next time she will be finding something to do" Said Tiffany. "Oh no bug deal Tiffany, problems like that don't really need much concern haha!" Said Elm. Tiffany looked around until she stared at Lance for a second. "Oh you must be Lance! No worry because Lyra told me quite a bit about you!" Tiffany muttered. I didn't expect anything else as Lyra will share anything with anyone. I smirked, "Yup nothing unexpected, Sorry if motivated for too much too take down Team Rocket, you see it was only the time she started developing hatred for them because of what they really did." He said timidly.

"Oh its all fine, she got involved into it herself as she thought it was the right thing to do!, but she should be more aware that a 15 year old should not be running into trouble without consent from her mother" Tiffany said hastily. "No doubt huh, but Lyra has always managed to surprise me with every time I met her, she really is something isn't she?" Lance said. "No doubt! She told me you were champion weren't you? It was a goal I was not even looking into view to, for her to accomplish such a thing!" She said joyfully. Everyone smiled as the talk calmed down.

"So Tiffany according to Lance, Lyra has probably already left to the ship, and off to Kanto so you may want to send her your wishes!" Elm said. "I already know and I called her to give her a good luck." Tiffany said with a whimper. Elm comforted the sad women with a hand to her back and patted gently. "Thanks so much Elm, she sure has enjoyed everything thanks to you!" She muttered. "She sure has hasn't she..." Elm said sportively. "So Lance, what's next on the road? Going to head out the the Sevvii's or got other things on your mind?" Elm said. Lance turned deep in thought as he remembered he needed to check on Claire.

"Well first i need to check on Clair well, she gets in trouble easily, as we all know". Lance muttered. Everyone laughed in response, as he smiled since dealing with Claire is not a funny as it seems. Tiffany yawned and everyone finally got the idea that it was time for sleep, "Guess everyone's tired huh?" Elm said. "We have an extra room in our home, so Lance if your not going anywhere your welcome to take the night here?" Tiffany said comfortingly. "That would be great thank you" Lance Replied.

(A couple minutes later)

"Alright, down to the left of that hall, and there you are, need anything you can come to me." she said with a smile. "Thanks miss I appreciate it" Lance remarked. I walked down the hall slowly to find framed photos that seemed nostalgic enough to hang here, I chuckled to see Lyra's outfit has never changed since her early ages. I walked into the room and sat on one of the two beds with quiet sigh. Today was definitely something I could not explain.

After that moment of huge thoughts, I took off to the bathroom, and I took a peek at the mirror and looked dumbfounded at my messy hair, it was hilariously long, and I definitely did get mauled by Aero, nevertheless I took out the scissors.

*Snip!* *Snap!* *Clip!*

"Still a little embarrassing I walked around like that" I worried. "I hope Salamence, Gyarados, Charizard and Aerodactyl are getting along without me, they are feisty when they have to get along" He worried once again. I took a final look at hair, and then I stepped into the shower. Later, I got out dried myself off, and watched as my hair still covered my face. I finally got into the bed and I had no time to fiddle with any gadgets. I took Aero's ball and let him out. "So Aero I am pretty tired and you think you want to give me some company?" Lance asked. " _Sure thing, Lance_ "...

" _Wake up bedhead_!" Snorted Aero. "Augh a little more please?" Lance pleaded. " _Fine, then i will have to shake you to death_ " Aero scolded. I opened my eyes to see my Dragonite right in my face, I pushed him back "Not right now okay heh" Lance muttered. Aero played back down since he knew every dragon loved their beauty sleep as well. I went straight into the bathroom, spiked my hair, threw on red hoodie and jeans got ready and "the whole nine yards". Packed up and ready to go, I headed out the door and saw Tif preparing something. "Well young man, I don't thinking your leaving without something to eat" She offered. "I'm not much of an eater but, nevertheless, it is gonna be another long day..." He sighed. I finished eating and headed out the door.

"Goodbye, thanks miss!" Lance shouted. "Your welcome Lance, be sure to take care of daughter please!" She replied. And like that, I was off once again. Everything felt so slow, the pace of my day and my thoughts. I pursued the route and called out Aero, "Awake yet?" Lance said tapping his foot. " _I guess, where are we going_?" Aero questioned. "Olivine, it wont be one of those long flights okay?" He assured. His Dragonite nodded as he lifted his trainer into the air, and they were off.

(4 hours later)

"Huh, Aero, wanna land? I'm sorry and I didn't expect it to be that long..." Lance said. " _Its all fine by me, I guess I am hungry though..."_ The friendly dragon comforted. " _Where do you wanna land man? I cant find much openings... Oh don't mind me, how about over there?"_ Dragonite questioned. "Sure thing" Lance replied. The sun was then blazing hot once again, it was now summer, good thing i guess because Aero can now use Flamethrower more effectively. "You know, we don't have to go to Olivine today, we can mess around, because nothings important nor stopping us?" Lance questioned again. " _Honestly, its up to you friend!_ " Muttered Aero. Lance smiled and plopped on the ground and waited for time to pass by...

* * *

 **Authors note:** Alright, good enough for 1 day, almost 3 thousand words. I don't want to sound weird, but I am seriously beat. This took A... Lot of thinking process, and school was tiring, Sophomore year is finally almost over HAHAH! Anyways, next chapter i am planning to have a twist in (maybe) and depend on me to make it awesome. So, next chapter will be a maybe 1500 words because its going to be one viewpoint, something different of the such, but that is enough to spoil right now. And never again im going to type another chapter on my phone because... There is a lot of glitches, and its not 100% benefitable. 

All Right next two chapters on the same day perhaps saturday. Until then...


	4. Her motivation

**Chapter 3**

"Of course, something has, to annoy me now matter what... This is getting so old!" Lyra complained. I was too blunt to even walk across this stupid-yet-beautiful bridge in the first place! It was route 24, what I did not get out of this route layout in Kanto was the fact that the route number was not 23 before the that annoying ass trip in Mount Moon. I literally got mauled by Zubats where ever i was. The only pretty in that mountain was the Clefaries yet they were intimidated easily and just ran away *sob*... The worst part about the sluggish place, was the Super Nerds and the other annoying trainers that would STALK me in the dark. I am literally so delirious that I walked past Cerulean City without even noticing it next to me...

"Hey trainer, wanna do the nugget bridge challenge hehe?!" cried the mischievous Super Nerd. Fucking, fuck... Not another one of these creepo's. I swear to Arceus he better not follow me. "Uuuh girl, are you there your just standing there..." The trainer said awkwardly. Oh yeah, right... I can give these wierdos a beating they deserve! "Oh yeah, I forgot, i'm here to take revenge against you creeps" She said with a grin.

"Uh, okay sure... GO! Muk!" The trainer said as he threw out the sludge pile Pokemon. Uuuh... this i was not willing to fight another sludge pile as it stunk and I have already been through enough of them already... "Whatever, go Azumarill!"... " _Zuuu!_ " Lyra and her Pokemon cried. I still remember that one youngster who loved his shorts so much, said; (Oh, since your good! I think you should give the Nugget Bridge near Cerulean City a try it'll buy you a better pair of shorts haha!) I needed to pass 7 more trainers, after this.

"Azumarill, start of steady with Hydro Pump!" Lyra commanded. The water mouse, widened its mouth and sprayed the blast of water at the Muk. " _Brwahhh_ " Laughed Muk and it took the hit through its body, "No, fair!" Lyra said dumbfound. "You got a lot to learn little girl!" Muttered the Super Nerd. "You think you can say that to me of all people, bah say that to yourself!" Lyra rebutted

"Muk use Acid Armour!"... "Azumarill jump up! Then use Double Edge!" The two trainers yelled. Azumarill took the top to its head where it would not fly straight through and prepared a powerful like body slam attack. Mike hardened but was too late as it disintegrated its sturdy shell.

" _Maumaukuk_..." The Pokemon sighed."Go, Jolteon!" Cried the trainer, the Eeveelution was crackling with electricity. I thought to myself I could just take an attack, use the electricity to shoot the water faster. "Jolteon discharge!" Jolteon zapped a wipespread amount of electricity at Azumarill, "Azumarill return hurry!" I cried. I could not just let her take the attack since it was wrong of me to think of that... "Ok, then make up your mind there." blabbed the Nerd. I did not have time to argue, "Go Meganium!" Lyra motivated. " _Pbuhbuh!_ " Chirped the aromatic grass beast.

"Jolteon Trump Card!" said the trainer. "Meganium, Light Screen!" Lyra said strategically. The holographic looking cards flew towards Meganium but it has barely any impact. "Meganium, Solar Beam!" She hesitated. "Takes time... Jolteon charge!" The trainer commanded. "Now Double Kick hurry!". It was too late as Meganium happily opened its mouth to fire a huge blinding beam. *BOOM*. "Alright Jolteon return". The battles went on and on.

(Later)

"Clefable, Play Rough!" Said the lass. "Bwruhah" Cried Tyrannitar as it held on to the devastating fairy attack. "Tyrannitar, Super Power!" Lyra commanded impatiently. The angry looking dinosaur gave a huge full force impact as it slammed Clefable out of breath. "Huh, how dare you, move on... Your almost done." The lass said with a little inconvenience. Thank god, battling all these Pokemon was tiring the sun was barely setting. "Macho, why do you want to battle these huge amounts of Fairy Types? Your taking it to hard..." Lyra said comfortingly. Tyrannitar gave a huff and a grin that seemed a slight egotistical, but I chuckled in endearment.

"Alright Macho, you should be done..." Lyra said with a sigh. Macho dispersed to it's Pokeball with so movement. "Alright 1 left huh, haha that was overwhelming... Next time i'm not going to get into another one of these silly situations" said Lyra with a remark. "Ha, I would say the same, fun watching you all the way back there, besides your not your Pokemon are you? You train them hard!" Said an Ace Trainer. I gave a huff, as the remark annoyed me, I knew it was on purpose to. "Your so funny, besides its my friends will to not yours", "stop blabbing and let me beat you!" Lyra chattered. "Alright kid, double battles my style!, Go, Rhydon and Houndoom" He said with a sigh.

"Good, I like this, Noir and Amphy go!" Lyra siad with an agree. The Ampharos happily chirped while the Umbreon looked at it's partner and sighed with a grin. "Umbreon Psychic and fast! Ampharos protect!" Lyra commanded. "Not so fast! Houndoom Toxic, and Rhydon struggle free!" The trainer said proudly. Umbreons eyes glowed as it's telekinetic forces delayed Rhydons reactions. Then Amphy's Magic barrier sheilded them. Houndoom's Toxic flooded the area, locking Lyra's side in. "Houndoom Dark Pulse!" The evil looking dog fired dark bright rings at the barrier, slowly breaking it. "Alright, Ampharos, Cotton Guard on the over the Toxic, Umbreon then use psychic on it!" Lyra said with a grin. Umbreon luckily knew what his trainer was thinking. A "sturdy" looking fluffy materiel flooded the area as Umbreon unleashed telekinetic power once again. "Crap, Houndoom, your largest Dark Pulse and Rhydon Rock Wrecker, your best!" He said Hesitantly. The two Pokemon gave a cry and unleashed full power at the incoming barrage of poisonous fluff. But it was too late... "Phrub..." "Rhyruh..." The two Pokemon sighed on the ground, both defeated.

"Ill admit using a field and my attack to your advantage, pretty neat, here is a nugget... As a prize." He said with glee, and he returned his two Pokemon and Lyra accepted the wealthy prize.

Lyra Continued the left-short adventure along route 25 as she saw the end of the the white picket fence overlooking the ocean, far and beyond. "Aye! How might you be!" said a loud "puppy-happy" voice. "Wha!" Lyra cried astonished by the loud bunch of words. "Whoops, sorry lass, too loud was I!" Said a soon to be revealed Clefable. I was astonished that I awkwardly stared at the "talking" Clefable. "Did you just talk, no... Dang... Way!" Lyra said with a shine in her eyes. "Oh, silly you, I'm obviously a guy in a suit!" The man said with a chuckle...

"What?..." She said while confused. "Sorry for the confusion, I'm Bill! A true blue Poke'maniac!" Bill Chirped happily. I was overwhelmed by the event. But I laughed for a few awkward seconds, before phasing back into reality. "No problem, I never seem or heard of a talking Pokemon, so I was a little lost!" Lyra replied. "No problem Miss... Uh, do you think you can come into my cottage and take a couple of minutes for 2 lifetime opportunities?!" Bill chirped with a huge smile. I was going to take the time to examine the scenery around me, but I thought that can wait... "Sure, I guess I still have some spare time!" Lyra said. Lyra then followed Bill into what looked like a "machine fun house".

"Wow very flashy inside here, crazy gadgets all around!" Lyra retorted awkwardly. "Oh, it is all apart of what I do!", "I am actually one of the four managers in the world that help Pokemon trainers with the PC operating system, I hope you found it useful so far!" Bill replied. I pan my sight around the room once again to still be astonished by the gadgets Bill had. "Oh, yeah and I will happily upgrade the PC, if you can gratefully, accept this free S.S. Anne ticket?" Bill said with concern

"Wow really? Bill, don't you think this is a bit much, even since this is the first time i met you?!" Lyra said shocked by the scene. I still was shocked that some random computer programmer would give me a pricey sea liner ticket and, have no thought for it? "Yes! I never really had a need for the ticket since I have to go back to Johto for a couple of tasks." Bill muttered. "Well, uh that was kind of unexpected it really means a lot to me!" Lyra spoke appreciatively.

"Alright, We can just, plug this in *Kuchunk* Alright, log on to your personal account please!" Bill said. I went up to this stylish looking Computer that was decorated with flames, and looked more advanced than the one in the Pokemon Center. "Alright, there we go" Lyra mumbled. Bill slowly stepped to the PC, and tilted his head. "You know, you got things to think about, when you ever feel there can be nothing else ahead" Bill said with a pause "I always depend on my Pokemon to what they think is best than all of us! As you know, 7 minds are better than one!" Bill insisted. It was definitely something to think about over the long term since, I had those times, it gave me some ideas.

"It really makes a lot of sense to me surely." Lyra finished. There was a long pause until the two of them got their minds straight-forward. "Well I'ts is relatively late now... I guess you might want to go back to Cerulean to "untie the knots" Bill muttered. I chuckled with that last set of words, "I can guess so too." Lyra replied.

(Later)

"Thanks a lot for those PC updates and new functions it will come in handy!" Lyra cheered "Oh yeah and the ticket as well!". "All good! maybe visit me in Johto, or come back here if you please!" Bill called out. And like that I had more ideas.

(Later... again)

"Oh shoot" I burst out. I remembered before I met up with Bill, I was going to the end of the white picket fence to enjoy that scenery spot where the ocean spreads out. I turned back to see all the trainers were gone, I let out a sigh of relief. I thought I havent really talked to Nina in a while...

"Come out Togekiss!" I chirped. A few seconds later the red light vanished with my big fluffy Togekiss in front of me. " _Tokeeei?_ " The grace bird yawned. "Sorry I have not let you out in while, sorry I just have, been..." I barely finished the line as my friend knew what I meant and gave me a snuggle. "I'm sorry I love you too" I cried... "Follow me along up here... It will look beautiful" I complimented. " _Tokeeesa!_ " She chirped. We continued to walk forward up the marble stairs to the overlook, I cached the line of how Bill said 7 minds are better than 1... But i still had an extra slot for a friend.

We made it to the top, only to be disappointing though, the fog had finally rolled in and obstructed our view. "Well, sorry Nina, but tough luck this time I guess." Lyra sighed. I literally felt so tired it was like there was voices of people quietly chattering in my head, I slugged by back and leaned on my chest. Well Nina, I guess maybe its time to head back into town, I cannot take anymore of today...

" _Tokees"_ She replied with a bow. I love you, you know your so polite, It is such a hard thing for me you know, I guess it is just not in my nature... But out of nowhere I heard a very annoyed voice in my head. "Tokee I am hearing those annoying voices again and I cant make it stop uh"I sighed. Something caught my attention as someone jabbed a finger to my back. "Owwww, you know you don't just go up to someone and jab them!" I cried. "Honestly, you don't eavesdrop a private conversation, and ignore my consent missy!" The orange haired lady came back. "Alright, I really don't have time for a cat fight but please take it easy" I sighed, I leaned forward as my badge case fell out accidentally fell out, spilling its contents. "Dammit!" I leaned down to clean the mess. "Hum, Chances you are here to earn Kanto badges don't you?" The lady said. "Yeah? What about it?" I replied. "Well i'm Misty i'm known as the tomboyish mermaid and the Cerulean Gym Leader, If you want to challenge my gym, your in for a treat" She finished with a grin. "Hmm not bad, i'll be there.." I replied quietly. She walked off silently to move on with the stranded dude she was talking with. "You better!" I chirped, as she walked off into the distance.

After a little while later, ignoring the fact that I was completely "Out of it" I finally got off the ground, and headed on Nina's back, and I commanded her to take me to Cerulean. And luckily I did not have trouble finding the way back since it was just west of the Nugget Bridge, It was about time to get some well deserved rest...

* * *

 **Authors** **note:** yeah kind of a small chapter but, I am still thinking about how a "huge" chapter should and normal, small etc. But I made up my mind I am calling this one small. Next chapter I will make it big, I'll make sure to cover up plot holes but, sometimes I might need them. Oh yeah, I will start another story maybe 2 weeks from now ill look at my Steam account for a game I should fanfic, if you think different... Please request it in the comments.

Aanyways, If you guys want my friend code for the Nintendo, steam, or anything that I can awnser. Op it in the comments! I also try my best at grammar and all that shenanigans, But its a little hard since my native language is Italian, duh yes I'm part italian. But the truth was I only migrated to the US when I was 6. About the time you start Preschool, Luckily I'm not that bad off! XD. Welp if your stumped don't go stumping around, you can trust your handy dandy Kamy for your entertainment!

Till then chapter 4!


	5. The Truth Of Her Life

**Chapter 4**

(Somewhere in a distorted reality)

" _Ah my Lord! we are sorry, that sneaky bastard! She has gotten away again! We can't prevail this as it is..."_ The grunts said, almost in semi-unison. The giant purple looking monster , stepped forward towards their huge malevolent lord with a small drop of sweat trickling down his back. The impatient poltergeist layed in his mount tapping the ground with his wing impatiently. " _The truth is, we are just your servants with nothing special to overpower her!" Drapion cried "We are nothing more than her lynch mob!_ ". The monster was still critically thinking about what to reply his " worthless grunts with".

" _Master! Your her father you know her better than all of us do, if you want her dead so badly... Your the only one who can take the job with ease!"_ Bisharp pleaded. The demonic looking Pokemon grew even more impatient, finally the lazy Lord finally got up on its hind legs to tell out an insult, obviously his servants were preparing for the worst, taking stance with their eyes closed.

" _Well Arceus dammit I have fooled myself into thinking you twits would actually be able to stop the brat who was_ destined _to save the world! But no, she is an worthless heartthrob, clumsy and not the evil dragon she was supposed to be! You realize you all are being worthless and can't catch a damn thing while you outmatch her!_ " The dark poltergeist protested _"You all shall prove themselves useful as, I plan out an executable plan, make yourselves useful instead of complaining to me!_ He shouted

The peanut gallery stood in single-file with a sense of guilt across all of their faces. The revealed figure layed back down to the mound he lays on, let's out a sigh that seemed like it blew the whole crowd away as the group marched back to the dimension rift. " D _rapion, Bisharp you two ruined it! You can't just step in to the argument as we already have known for years that continuing the fight with boss will lift the air!" A_ Spiritomb cried as the Pokemons's face kept on changing expressions, with the purple and the pulsating green forming the face it would be expected _._

The horde kept walking on and on, with bisharps's metal legs clanging together and the Erie noise of spiritomb's emotions and the claws of every Pokemon spiking the ground as they all walked in sync. They then hurdled to a stop and Bisharp gave them all an unworthy expression and sighed.

" _What... You realize it was your fault since you talked so don't even try to give us all the blame!_ " The Weezing protested as he kept exerting toxic fumes spilling all about. " _Shut up two face, at least you were not the one so say anything in the first place_!" Bisharp replied. Everyone else sighed as they continued to the rift...

(An hour later inside another unknown cave).

" _Ah, so... tired. They_ just _don't want to give up don't they?"_ Said an female voice with a small amount anger. The figure was inside a cave with a small amount of light as if the time of day was night by now. The Pokemon was trying to get up as it's legs look like they has been "torn off". " _What do they want? They keep chanting; the Specter shall bring your death? I don't know who my parents are and why and I living"_ The Pokemon cried once again. It was obvious she was thinking to hard

She was finally up on her body and her "hands" were breathing faintly, as they exerted a huge amount of flames. " _I am tired of everyone and everything following me! They say I'm a fowl monster and shall perish to the lights of our god"_ She complained " _I'm just another dragon why should I perish just because so?"_. She finally let go of all these ridiculous questions and layed on the ground. Covering her head with her arms.

*Sobbing*. They threw her arms in a rage with a annoyed look on her face. She fired a focus blast at the wall without thinking what could happen. Rocks flew everywhere, with a scatter the cave seemed weak and started to shake. " _Fuck me"_ She cursed. She flew out swiftly for the cave to rumble and collapse seconds later.

She yelled out in annoyance as she sobbed again, and unluckily for her, so many Pokemon were staring at her and some trembling as, they saw the monster sobbing on the cliff. She looked down to see the gallery staring as she got angry. " _What do you want!"_ The dragon pathetically yelled. She took off leaving her temper tantrum behind. " _why does everyone hate me?! I don't understand anymore... I am already confused enough." She complained again. "All I have done in my life was train to get this strong... What else is there!?"._ The lonely and confused dragon flew for awhile, she stopped sobbing and sucked it up because she knew she was definitely stronger than. this.

(Her perspective)

My sets of wings were throbbing as before I took attacks " Like there was no tomorrow" and I found a safe place to land. Good thing I was big for my species because according to the people I have passed over the years have always told me to be grateful for my size. Next in line was to find out why those creeps wanted me so badly and not kill me instead. Obviously they were not doing a good job at it, but then I thought, I'm bigger and a dragon. I let out a awkward chuckle

" _Next time I get my hands on that Bisharp he will tell me what he, and his 'specter' want with me. If he does not I will burn_ him _to cinders!"_ The dragon yelled out to herself. She then realized she is all by herself, and she was still hiding from her pursuers and was almost killed, I thought to myself I should keep more quiet...

I decided to plop on the ground again after flying into the air ad I got mad, laying down and I took a huge exhale and gave a grateful sigh as I should appreciate... I was not being hunted by psychopaths. I started to toy with my "heads" awkwardly to pass time as it was something I would always do. I laughed as I started puppet talking with them.

Erhho, who's that cute little face over there?" She said out of the corner of her mouth, "ehh I dunno, I would hang out with her hehe". The awkward dragon blushed out of sarcasm. She stopped with the weird things she would rarely do, and starred at the sky with that funny look on her face.

I felt like finding another spot to sleep at since I made all the racket I made would soon make me see a whole entourage of bystanders just... Staring at me in fear since that's what amateurs do when they see something they want to get away from. I wonderd to myself, was I really that terrifying? People and Pokemon always say I am just a waste of breath on this planet, all I do is kill people apparently and I have no morals, soul and heart, maybe I wouldn't wanted to kill them if they didn't say that to me!

I got angrier just thinking about the mess I was in, I was so unaware of my surroundings. I felt rustling in the grass once again.

" Leave me alone or you are dead!" I hollered. " _SHAAARP_ ", " _ROURERGE!"._ Everything rustling in the bushes came out so suddenly that I was momentarily paralyzed with fear that I stood there with my arms up in defensively. *CLANG*. There was a bright flash of light blinding me after the sounds.

As soon as the terrifying moment was over, the light dissipated, There was a spiking amount of pressure on my " legs" and on all 3 of my heads. My heart was beating so fast, It felt like a heart attack from what happens so suddenly.

 _"Agh, you all you don't know when to give up!"_ I yelled. The ragtag group stayed silent for a couple seconds longer and scratched themselves in sync as this time I was in the bag. " _Who cares? By the time your deadly damned body is donated it won't even matter!"_ Drapion laughed. I growled only for Bisharp to roll his eyes.

" _Sure, sure. Your big and_ scary, _we get it... Our mission is to kill you so you sha not interfere the Specters plans. But it's about time to reveal something to you haha, you will be dead anyways but it feels good to make you miserable!"_ Bisharp cackled.

Bisharp turned his heads in places to make sure they were alone. " _What?! Spit it out already you fool? Ill burn you to cinders right now!"_ She threatend as Drapions tail's pincer snapped her main snout shut.

" _The truth is... Is..."_ Bisharp stopped " _Arceus dammit! Spit, it, out!_ " She howled. Bisharp stood there with his mouth open and rolled his eyes. Then it creepily turned into a grin. "If _you say so Missy! After so, the sacrificial ritual begin once the specter worshipers arrive HAHAHA_!" He laughed maniacally.

" _The truth is that your " father" is our ONE AND ONLY SPECTER! THE DEVIL HIMSELF GIRITINA!"_ He laughed becoming more psychopathic by the minute." _Shut up! I don't believe you now ill burn you!"_ she yelled. Everyone charged an attack as Drapion tightened his grip.

" _Admit it brat! We know that you have never knew your parents but you know one of them now!"_ Bisharp said with a raise of his arm. I started crying as if something told me to stop rebelling a d accept that this was to be a truth when it was a stretch to believe in the first place. My lynch mob started to laugh as their group while I cried. The rave I me grew as I charged a Draco Meteor as I was too fast for the group as it flew into the air, then the dragon energy flew all over but Spiritomb reflected them all back with Light Screen.

" _Give it up tard! Your dead and accept it!"_ They yelled in sync. I didn't want to accept it... I was trying to get the point out my head but I knew it was the truth for some reason as it stayed on my head.

"S _truggling Hun? Haha!" He_ Muttered as they all saluted their arms in the air. "GET OFF OF ME! LET ME GO I WILL KILL YOU!" I roared in major aggression as I could not move form the bone piercing restraints.

" _Hail the SPECTER! The shadow worshipers are close!"_ They all chanted. For the first time after being chased over and over by these guys I was actually scared for my life as somehow they somehow became stronger over that short amount of time. I was giving up slowly I was starting to think about what I did wrong for the time I was going live...

Suddenly out of _nowhere_ the leaves on the trees. Ear us started floating as if it was like gravity opposed itself and everything glowed faintly light blue. " _Whoever you are you shall not interfere as you will die too! Stay out or else!"_ Bisharp growled.

Then suddenly everything stopped to my vision as many Pokemon cries sent out all at the same time. I then suddenly was rolled over as I heard the biggest fight I have seen I scooted away as fast as I could and with my anger building I charged 3 Hyper beams as I roared. " _No! Dont fire we are here to help you!"_ A voice said comfortingly inside my mind. I stopped and realized I could have killed my savoirs like that.

" _Stay here, this won't hurt, please stay a sleep for the time being everything is dangerous here" It said again. "Please no I need to help! Dont hurt me!"_ I replied. But it was too late as if many yellow circles hit my face as I drifted off into a slumber...

(Almost 3 hours after the events that took place)

" _Greninja how much_ longer _till' she wakes up?"_ A Gothorita said hesitantly with a scared look on the Psychic Types face. " _i don't know , Alakazams Hypnosis worked better than I thought it would" T_ he frog looking Pokemon said with a sigh. " _Why?" He asked. " I don't know she looks so scary? Why are you not? Once she wakes up our home will be destroyed?!"_ She pleaded.

 _"No worry young one_? _I can sense the aura inside any being I know what is safe and what is dangerous."_ He ended the argument. The two Pokemon stared at the beat up Hydreigon with a set of worried and terrified eyes

" _Hey, km not that much a of baby..."_ Gothorita protested with a red face.

(Hydreigon's view...)

" _Augh, that... Hurt"_ I complained. " _Oh gosh its waking up protect me daddy!"_ Gothorita whined. " _Ahh! where am I !?"_ I screamed looking at the two with a angry and confused look. " _Your safe please don't kill us we saved you but we had to put you to sleep since you were about to kill us all, we didn't need you to interfere!"_ The Greninja croaked.

" _Daddy! Be careful of the monster!"_ She yelled. I got sad again because once again someone is always afraid of me. I started to frown. " _Of course someone is scared of me, I just want someone to appreciate me for who I am..."_ I said as I started crying.

A few moments of the room was silent as I was barely crying with a frown. Greninja gave a empathetic frown as he walked up and put his hand on me as Gothorita turned away. "I'm sorry some people don't know those morals yet, And I'm also sorry that you were stuck with a species that have a bad reputation." he muttered _"But... you are not dangerous like the species you are can be generally violent, and that's because you are the chosen one."_ Greninja said in one phrase.

I stopped frowning as I stared at him, with my eyes that gave gone from brute dangerous to the "Pleading Teddiursa eyes. " _Chosen, for... What?"_ I replied confused. _"Your are chosen to save the world from your father"_ He replied. " _So he really is my father..." I_ said with a sob.

" _I am sorry but he is. It is sad and I could feel it."_ He said sympathetically. I crashed into him, for s sad hug without thinking I barely knew him. Luckily he was trying enough to catch a 700 pound dragon with his own arms amazingly enough.

 _"So here if the deal so your no longer confused, you are the daughter of the Specter, and another unknown legendary, you have powers beyond imagination, you are sort of a ledgendary as you can rule above wild pokemon, but under ledgendaries. However you are not immortal, But our world is on trouble from your farther and from his worshipers and mobs, killing off people and Pokemon who can stop him like you. If you want to prove, you are a hero... Then you must save our world with the companion that is destined to be alongside you."_ Greninja concluded

I looked down in amazement, but my head was spinning with the craziest thoughts and imaginations, as it was a lot to take in, considering I am daughter of Pokemon legends. I was so scared for my life but I realized this was why I was living, what I was destined to be. I was ready to show who I really was.

" _I'm sorry I was scared of you, and was foolish of me to believe those lies that every other Pokemon tell me, you helped me learn a lot..."_ Gothorota said sheepishly. Hydreigon gave her a forgiving look after the emitted angry look she let out ealiear.

"It _'s fine, I guess it's my fault that I went to far at the forest, and then I guess I got angry when I woke up, sorry though.". S_ he said forgivingly. I found myself astonished by the fact that, Pokemon were taking me seriously and actually not running away from me in terror. All three of my faces drew a grin.

" _Do you guys actually like me, nowone takes me seriously and it has been a long time since anyone has talked to me without thinking I will kill them..."_ The dragon questioned. Both of the Pokemon hearing the statement grinned awkwardly, but turned to frown realizing what she has to go through.

" _Sure! It's sad to see that nowone likes you, but doesn't mean " nowone" likes you? You will always have friends"_ She encouraged. The dragon gave her a grateful look as her eyes started tearing up.

" _Of course, you are a Pokemon everyone should be reckoned with, and your a potential hero"_ He said comfortingly. She then turned her attention to the wise frog and gave him; her own grateful look with a sigh. They both stared at her and smiled. I then started sobbed to think that there were people that actually liked me...

It may have seemed like a common occurrence to anyone but it was definitely special for me.

(An hour later settling in)

 _"So where are we anyway?"_ The dragon muttered. _"Well you were taken far away from where you first were at so regocnizingly, you are at the Sevvii islands! It's a place owning to Kanto and I think Alakazam told me to take you here as something you shall meet here needs to happen."_ He said. I was really confused by the statement.

" _Wait, but who actually needs to see me? Did he tell you" I_ asked. He turned his attention to me _. "No clue, maybe it's the destined person you need to meet. Besides Alakazam can see a little amount of the future" ._ He said. I was thinking of what to say but I couldn't as it was just something to accept for the time being.

I nodded in agreement as the two nodded back at me. _"Well I think it's about time that you go explore because those group won't find you here for awhile, unless your father gives up on his henchman"_ Greninja mutteted _. "I guess so to, Maybe whoever this will help me figure out why I'm living" she_ chirped

A little while later it was time that I took off and find this "person" I am supposed to be destined to be with. I was ready after the helped me heal and get ready for whatever was ahead. _"Well goodbye, uhh... Funny thing I didn't actually ask what your name was? What is it?"_ Gothorita asked. I looked down in shame as, I didn't have a name for people to call me, I barely shed a tear. I realized it was because I never had anyone near me, I have been alone my whole life... " _Uhh are you good? Your just staring at something"_ She muttered.

" _Oh it was nothing_ , _my name is Heidei, so next time so see me..."_ She said. " _Alright, goodbye until next time!"_ The Psychic Type called out. I was out flying off to find what was next to happen.

* * *

 **Authors note:** There, another chapter longer than 300 words. so, next time, she will have a perspective of someone we already know and I'll introduce a sub plot (That will converge with the main so the story can be one with everything), hehe. And I wanted to make you guys vizuallize Heidei's life of loneliness why showing how she didn't have a name, it's sad, yeah but I am making the shape of her figure in the story. And heidei likes to hide and spends most of her time hiding because of how lonely she is.

So, another chapter will come out maybe in another 6 dats or so, and will actually be the first "long" chapter for the fafanfic. I have reread my chapters to make sure, they are as good as they can be but cut me some slack since I had to learn English but then again that was 11 years ago...

So yeah, there is the turning point in the story, I seems like I put a little too much starring characters for the list, but I will make all of them equal in terms of read time. And I am trying my best to get these chapters out in time but it can be hard since, its the end of my year and I have this dumb test called the parcc, EOC's and finals and ap tests. So holy fuck its hard = |.

Alright I need to work on a chapter for Lance since the next one I will make will be special for him and Lyra. Alright... Chapter 5 here I come.


	6. Time Of Patience

Chapter 5

I finally made it to Olivine city... It was definitely the long wait because that thunder storm was not worth going through especially flying on Aero. It was still wet outside and had to wait in a cave till it was over, and I don't remember the last time I was ever waiting inside a cave. The odd thing though was that even after that storm the sky stayed dark even after the clouds looked like they rolled out. And last of all, I had to put my X-transceiver on to private mode because the suspicious people, or so they were the ones who had called me almost a week ago, have found my number again after I changed it, and spammed my call history, like Lyra when she is freaking out calling me non-stop expecting me to answer.

Something i'm looking forward to, when I see who is actually doing this. Aero was extremely tired for some reason as maybe he was hungry, but he kept denying the wierd behavior and impatiently flew us to Olivine, although he is still acting like this.

And now we are finally in Olivine after what happened. It definitely changed; Jasmine's gym was actually made out of steel, last time I was in Olivine was 6 months ago and the steel was shining brightly new, I was gone too long. The lighthouse was now shining with a faint glow, I remembered that the last time I was here Amphy was sick glad he got better... I definitely missed too much and I felt sad about it. Besides there were many things different. Suddenly I voice came into my head and I knew it was him speaking from his ball.

"Hey you good? Your spacing out" Aero asked. I spaced back into my mind to tell him what happened. "Yeah, I'm good just worried that I spent too much time out of Olivine..." He thought with a grin. "Oh, I am not that, worried I know you handle yourself fine" Aero replied. I knew this was going to be a bit of a conversation so I headed to the bench with my hood over, so I wouldn't get noticed by the paparazzi.

"So how do you feel like going to the Sevii islands, what do you think of it buddy?" I asked. I knew my dragon was deep in thought as I shrugged and waited for a reply. I forgot to call Lyra and ask her to come to the Sevii's since it's pretty much closer to her than me, and I have things she needs to awnser personally and see what's happening to her, since before we discovered that many things happened to her, and me at the same time. "Its a hard decision because I have that feeling that we will be missing out on something here in Johto when we are on those Islands, but then something is pulling me there, I don't know?" Aero said "What do you think?". Yeah, I had to agree hard decision.

The best choice for us mentally is going to those islands" I replied. I finally noticed someone with glittery purple leggings, dark purple long-sleevee shirt and a big yellow plus sign hanging from it, standing in front of me.

"Ahh, going to the Sevvii islands non?" She asked. I thought oh god, not another fan following me... But then I never even said anything about the Sevii's out loud, besides she didn't seem to like your typical fan follower. I replied with a grin

"Yeah? But how did you know? I never even said anything out loud?". She stared at me and chuckled. "Ahh you silly! I know telepathy when I see it!" she complied. I was stunned like it was something that would've never happened. I grinned as I brushed off my response when I underestimated her.

"Pretty impressive, do you have a type power or can you intercept telepathy?" I asked. "Neither, I can telecommunication just like you, I can just listen to others if someone happens to have a strong bond with their Pokemon and I trained hard to acquire that too... And it seems like, you happen to have as well!" She concluded.

"The women seemed proud of her power and seemed like she had something special to do with it. She also had an accent I had never heard of... Okay I really don't get out much.

"Well, nice huh? Say, what might your name be?" I asked. She twirled with glee as she sat down next to me. "Good question, my name is Fantina and I'm well known in Sinnoh for being the Gym leader inside Hearthome City, and my specialty is ghost types!" She said proudly.

"Hmm, not the person you see everyday in another region. I said with a stop. " Why did you think ghost types were your choice?" I asked. For some reason I needed to get back in the Pokemon center, but something brought me to her. "Well you see there is a tower near Hearthome city, which is a massive building of a graveyard where the dead are buried, and my parents happen to own the tower" She said and took a deep breath.

"For some reason I was attracted and I would call into deep conversations with the ghosts, and people say I naturally work with them well." She concluded. I was a little freaked out on how she was able to to communicate with ghosts because of these events. I wondered if I worked with dragons or flying types better?

"That's a different type of story, but I would not have expected that" he said with a sweat rolling down. His face. "So, why are you here in Johto?" He asked. Fantina sat up straight as she cleared her throat.

"You see, I have been traveling to develop a certain battle style because there was point not long ago that I lost match upon match, and of course it hurts, so I have been traveling around looking to find another one..." She simply stated. I remembered I had the same corresponding point in my life when, I had to improve mine, I might just loose it if I keep laying back.

"I see... Same thing happened at one point" I said, taking my hood off hesitantly as I forgot. I knew very soon what she was going to ask... I bad the feeling.

"Really? I would not have thought that someone like you actually had troubles like you haha!" She chuckled, she said as she stared at my hair. At that point, anyone would recognize me by my hair, so, yeah it was coming.

"You know it is coming too! You didn't seem like no regular guy beyond you being able to talk realistically with your Pokemon" She said. " Well, you caught me, the retired champion haven't you?" I said with a sigh. She grinned as she knew she caught me.

"Oohoohoo! guess I knew it too, haha apparently the the battle was so hot, the recording was somehow streamed in Sinnoh after being live is what I found out later!" She replied with astonishment. I looked at her awkwardly like I didn't want to be noticed by anyone right now.

"Well uhh, make sure they don't know, that I'm Lance because if they do the media will have me under their heels once again" He said with a sigh putting his hood back on. She looked back at me with embarrassment, and an apologetic look.

"Anyways I happen to have to go to the Sevvii islands to as people have been saying creepy hooded people wander the night with ghost types to the side of them, and I am afraid I know who they are" She said with a gulp.

"Do you are all over?" I asked. She stared at me with a silly look. "Oh no, but they say in island B though..." She answered. I knew it was something to be caught up in since I haven't took a crime scene in awhile, then again I get caught up in too many things.

"Well I am also a G-man so I take personal quests myself on the side so you can count on me." I said proudly. She looked at me with a different look. "Ooh work by yourself I see, that's good because the Sevvii's are very vulnerable because they are so small and unprotected" She replied.

"Besides they have been wandering chanting things out of reach anyone could understand, someone could get hurt..." Fantina said. "Yep" I nodded I. Agreement. I then remembered that I needed to know when the ship was going to leave.

"You know when the ship is going to leave? I'm not sure of me missed it, but o don't think we have" I asked. She looked at me with a quizzical look. "I uhh, don't know!" She said with an awkward headed into the dock with the building in front of us, I had long forgotten about. We walked in as it had the smell of sea water... It stunk horribly.

"Help welcome to the Olivine docks sorry for the inconvenience of the flood!" A guidance women simply stated. "Agh so that's why it smells." Fantina resolved. The helper gave out a chuckle as she stated what she said next.

" So how may I help you?" She asked politely. Fantina looked at me like I knew what to say... I think she's too happy for her own good. She seems well-aware, though.

"Well, do you know when the boat for the Sevii islands will be leaving?" I asked. The women was deep in thought as she remembers. "Leaves in an hour and thirty, I need your tickets till then" she replied. "Alright" Fantina said.

"Have anything on the flip-side? I don't have anything other than waiting this long time, so anything in mind?" She asked softly. I was thinking if I was preparing something, but I could not think of it, Fantina waited patiently... But it was not until somthing entered my mind.

"Hey maybe you can ask her out he he, she is actually kind of cute... Besides she might know love better than you do" Aero taunted. I looked down, as Fantina already knew what Aero said. I spoke out loud to clarify.

"Well some things are better left unsaid, and Aero... You know i am not that type of person" I said with a plain face. Fantina blushed as I regretted connecting to Aero in the first place. "Well, Aero can be a funny one too, but it's those awkward times when these happens" She said as she chuckled. We both brushed off the conversation, waiting for time to pass by.

Fantina nodded out of nowhere and laughed. "What?" I asked. She stared at me as she gestured that she was'nt directly laughing at me. "Your Dragonite is funny, haha he thinks I should get involved with Morty" She Replied.

"Oh you don't want to get involved with that son-of-a-gun, he thinks himself as partial ghost, and his Gengar is his wired mini-me." I said hesitantly. She stared at me like I did not state that very well. "Well what makes you say that" she asked. It was a hard thing to explain like Morty is a very "colorful" person.

Well, you guys oppose in funny ways, your elegant meanwhile he is cocky, you know how to control your abilities while he does not, but the list goes on..." I spat out. She chuckled as she got it now. "I see haha, but it is definitely a different scene to be experienced with Psychic powers, not having them at all or being them yourself" She stated. I guess I knew what she meant, but it sense that I would not understand it since I don't hone that power. It wasn't until Dragonite entered my mind again.

"Anything embarrassing" I thought to him. I didn't hear him laughing this time though. "No not this time..." he thought "I now have wanted to go there, The Sevii's, don't know why though." He thought. I sighed because he can get stressed easily.

"Oh, dammit..." I muttered. Fantina closed the book she was reading with a confused look. I sighed as she replied. "What going? Something wrong?"She asked. I sighed again as I reached into my bag to grab my X-Transceiver, I turned it on and looked through my call history to see if I missed anything during the time it was off, and the whole time I was with Fantina I forgot to call Lyra and tell her a recommendation. But it was not until the device started glitching and the screen was waving around "Yeah, two things wrong... My memory and my X-Transceiver, I forgot to call someone and my device is acting weird." I replied.

She shrugged as if she did not know what to do, I did the same. "I not knowledgeable at all with these things, besides I have my suspicions." I stated "I'm eighty percent sure that my device has a virus or it's being hacked." I stopped. Fantina gave me a confused look as, how can these things be hacked. "How can these things be hacked?" She asked as I expected. "Well, they can be hacked directly and indirectly, such as through the wires inside or something bypassed the connection manager and got through to mine" I replied. "Again, a virus can be injected to it by friend registering the wrong person..." I ended.

"Ahh, I see" She said understandingly. I stared into the wall as I saw the clock from being 30 minutes until takeoff, luckily the lobby was not busy. "Oh yeah the other thing I forgot was, I needed to call Lyra, y'know? She beat me during that championship battle I told you about?"I asked. She nodded as she pictured the girl who beat him on TV. "Yes, I remember, where is she now?" She asked. "Oh, she's looting Kanto of their shops, but funny thing, she isn't really the-shop-and-get-clothes type. I stated "But she is rather the buy the tourist's merchandise." I concluded.

"Ah, how funny I guess you shall call her now, before this place gets busy though." She said. I nodded as the screen of the device kept glitching about, but I ignored it. "She should be on, because she spams my call history more than time I have to myself" I muttered under my breath. Fantina waited patiently as I dialed her up. yet it took awhile before she finally answered.

"Hey Lancy boy! You finally called me after all these ages..." She said as she, gradually got annoyed. I sighed as her attention towards things are not always so pretty. "I wouldn't say anything because you can call me 9 times in a row, and then other times you don't answer at all and right now it took 2 minutes." I protested. She gave off a grumpy sigh as she wanted to end it. "Whatever, be glad I didn't get rest the past 3 days" She replied, I rolled my eyes. Fantina chuckled as she heard us spar.

"How was that even funny dude?" She said. Clearly I did not even, laugh. "Oh, dear you guys are funny." Fantina said revealing herself. I put her in the screen to as she explored the device, I could only guess she has never seen one. "Pretty bratty of a champion wouldn't you say?" I said with a grin. "I can only ignore him" Lyra replied. "Alright there is a time for fights and that is not now..." She said ending it.

"Who is she Lance?" Lyra asked. I was ready to introduce as Lyra was ready for it too. "This is Fantina, just like Morty, she is the Ghost Type gym leader of Hearthome City in the Sinnoh region." I said not finished yet. A couple seconds passed by as the two stared at each other through the screen. "Somehow she met me and knew who I was before she suspected it, through intercepting mine and Aero's "conversation", she was basically playing ball game with me" I said grinning the same time. "How funny, I need to find out a way how to hone those powers!" She chirped. I let out a awkward smile as she did not fully understand it yet.

"Yeah, I am with Lance for the time being because we both are going to the Sevvii islands" She said smiling. Before I knew it Lyra was going to ask if she could come too, but it would not have bothered me anyways. "Wow? Can I come too" Lyra asked. "Yeah, but I called you because I was actually going to ask you if you could come yourself, the islands are farther from Johto, but closer to Kanto... So it wont be that bad of a sail." I said comfortingly. "Yeah your right! Will be fun to meet up!" She said adamantly. "Alright first, you should head to Vermillion City, then board the docks, I'm sure they should always have rides to the Sevvii's" I said wrapping up the conversation.

"Magnifique! Once I meet you it will be an honor!" Fantina chirped with joy. I smiled at her and it was about time to hang up. *BEEP* went the intercom, "THE BOAT FOR THE SEVVII ISLANDS WILL LEAVE IN 5 MINUTES." As the intercom buzzed i gave Lyra the look. "Obviously we have to leave, I will call you later! See you soon." I said with a hand wave through the camera. "Bye!" She stated simply. And then it blurred into static. "Alright lets go!" I chirped. Fantina gave me a nod as we exited the lobby, showed the manager our ticket's. A couple steps later, "I don't know why I need to have a ticket to board this ship, I'm Lance for crying out loud?" I muttered. Fantina chuckled at my remark.

"If you are trying to blend in with the crowd, and not be followed everywhere, there are disadvantages everywhere." she said. She chuckled as she finished and I felt dumbfounded trying to say that... We took our spot in the somewhat large sea liner, and I sighed. "I did nothing today and i'm beat" I muttered "How about you?". She took a deep breath while I scanned our surroundings. "Not really, I'm used to working hard, as my parents did not make a lot of money owning the Lost Tower. So I had to find ways to fend for myself, I have been gym leader for 9 years, the only who has been gym leader longer than me who is still at the position is Crasher Wake." She remarked. There was a pause between the both of us, as we appreciated the sail when the liner left the docks.

"Any Water Type gym leaders who hale here?" Fantina asked. I tried to remember that there was one close by. "No, not in Johto, but in Kanto, Misty of Cerulean City owns the gym." Lance answered. I only took it as a question to use when time goes slowly, I thought. Then after that, there were a so much Pokemon I have not seen before. "What Pokemon is that?" Fantina asked. "I am not sure but I think it is a Gorebyss?" I added. "And that's it's other branch Huntail?". The piranha like and beauty of the sea Pokemon swam off in the distance, It was likely the merging of regions. Later, the intercom conveyed, about an hour longer till we dock. "What's your first stop? As, I mean in island." I asked quietly as it seemed it was the middle of the cruise as everyone settled in. Fantina hummed as she was looking for a response.

"Well, from what I've heard, the stories of gloomy cloaked people have been said to be running around on island 6, I am not sure though but I will have to go there first." She stated. I was thinking if I should accompany her, wait for Lyra or ask Dragonite where he wanted to go since he is sensing something. "What about you" She asked. I made up my decision, besides Lyra is better at traveling than I am, so she can hop along the rim of 'em. "I think whats best is to trust Aero, since he is still sensing something here, though." I answered. She grinned as as she lay back down to relax. But it was a good time to ask him.

"Hey buddy you there?" I sent to him. I could tell he was sleepy. However, I could tell he was grumpy. "Hello master? I am taking a nap though." Aero replied. Go figure by this time everyone was taking a nap. "I have a question because, you were sensing something at these islands, and I thought I might have asked you, which island do you want to set off to first?" I asked. "I don't know, maybe a little bit closer and I can feel it more..." He contemplated. "Okay, if you haven't heard it will be just me and you since Fantina is going to island 6 because that's where everything is happening to whoever I guess." I suggested.

"Okay, talk to you later when we land?" Aero asked?. I guess it was time for all of us to rest, we only had 50 minutes left and it's going to hit night time soon, besides Aero had always had correct suspicions and I know he is always a very trustworthy partner. "Sure thing" I said. I drifted off into sleep aswell.

(45 minutes later) - *DING*

"HELLO! AND WELCOME TO THE SEVII ISLANDS! WE HOPE YOU ENJOY YOUR STAY AS WE HOLD MANY EVENTS SUCH AS THE "GREAT BALLAD", "CARNIVAL NAVEL", "TREASURE BEACH" AND MANY MORE. HAVE FUN ISLAND HOPPING." Spoke the intercom. "Goodness they made that thing a tad too loud, not sure if I want to wake up like that again." Fantina complained. I smiled as it felt the same but I didn't say anything anyways. We exited the ship as we came to a neon sign saying "FOUR ISLAND". The both of us walked into the town and saw cobblestone, modest looking houses, it fit the island theme well. The Pokemon Center was in front of us, we nodded at eachother with a sigh. We both were tired. The doors opened to an empty reception area except Nurse Joy.

"Howdy! Welcome to Four Island, may I help you? Room, or heal anything in need!" She said proudly with a very western accent. "Hello, Miss! we are here just to enter a room, for the night being." Fantina asked. Nurse Joy gave a smile and asked; "Wow! I never heard such a beautiful accent? Where are you from?" Nurse Joy asked. Fantina bowed graciously with a reply. "My name is Fantina, I was born in Sinnoh, but my family started out in Kalos, a not so far region from here." She said grinning. Nurse Joy knew what she meant. "Ahh very good. And about that room, the deluxe suites are taken but we have regulars vacant" Nurse Joy added. "Regular is fine, jut for the two of us, we just need something to hold us over." I subjected.

"Very well, follow me!" The Nurse said. We followed down a short hallway and there was a transition between the regulars and the deluxe's, I still wondered how every one of them was taken up even though, not many are out here. It was going to be awkward to be in the same room with a woman I only met yesterday, but it is better not just to freak out. "Here are your keys, and enjoy the stay!" She said closing the door softly. I collapsed on the bed as Fantina took the other, without plopping right on.

"Still tired are you?" She chuckled. I nodded as I got back up and organizing my bag. "Yes, for sure, it is like your Ghost Type powers are draining my energy." He said with a sigh. Fantina laughed as she headed into the bathroom to undress and wash up. A few minutes later Aero burst out of his ball. " you realize, its time to sleep?" I composed. He gave me a funny look as he headed for the bathroom door.

"You wouldn't dare!" I snarled. He gave me look like he was tricking me into thinking I spied on her. "Haha I was just kiddibg, besides you two seem special!" He chirped. I rolled my eyes at him and returned him before he did anything else stupid. I was able to handle alot more than what I did today but something is up. Sometime later we were both asleep

(Scene Break)

" YAAÀWWWN", "I am so tired, I still don't know why the ship had to leave so late" Lyra complained. I was out of my mind like a couple days ago, and Lance still made me come to these islands even though it was late. There was only 8 people including me on the ship, nobody around. It felt like the perfect scene for a murder mystery. Thinking about it; I pulled out my book about a series of kidnappings and read it.

I tried to call Lance again but he did not answer. I was getting bored again, So I pulled out Meg's ball and called her out. She appeared in a flash and her cleansing aroma filled the ship instantly. "Mragiumnum" She said and started chattering. "I wish I could talk to you like Lance and Aero I'm just plain jealous right now" She muttered. Meg gave me an apologetic look.

"No it's fine maybe I am not that special of a person, but I guess I still have you guys" Lyra added. The both of us walked straight to the tip of the ship staring off... "I wonder why he needed me here or I think he needed me here, it didn't feel like a invitation." I said.

I went back to my seat and faded away thinking what's next friend?

* * *

Authors Note:  Alright there is another chapter longer than the last. So yeah I am doing fine but I am so pissed off because in Computer Graphics in school: Using Adobe Illustrator is so annoying it is like Photoshop's long lost cousin that nobody likes, Aye aye aye. Anyways it is taking time out of my day to figure it out, and I can't type this during that time talen.

Next year I am moving High schools and this time it's going to be a College Preparatory school, and I don't know of that means of I won't have time to type these fanfictions but I hope not, I will be also working on the flip-side so that's some time taken up. Good the year is almost over.

So yeah about the story: First off I decided to add Fantina instead of Morty since well I like her more, and she relates to me since learning a language can be hard and messimg up alongside adapting to American like behavior can be so hard, so that's why I chose her. And yeah I'm not shipping Fantina and Lance but it would definitely be a funny one to come across. I would would name it, it would be ConHairshipping Hehe.

And yeah I will add people to the team but obviously there is no team and that is what I am building up to! And I will take requests so feel free to write reviews! At this point I need more side characters so I need to find a point to fill in correctly. A d what I messed up on was that in the last chapter I spelled Sevii and Sevvii so I'll improve on that. And I didn't choose copy and paste for the story so I couldn't put Italics and Bolding since when I save it returns to normal, so yeah.

So of you want my friend code PM me or wrote in reviews.

Alright chapter 6 will be in 4 days be back then!


	7. The inconvenience

**Chapter 6**

I finally got to the islands, it took a long, sleepy and lonely ride. "Finally here" I sighed. I walked to the lonely dock. Nobody was out the islands houses were very wooden with metal roofing, even the Pokemon center was not the same like every other one in Johto and Kanto. I found myself liking the peaceful island as I walked into the center. The whole place was dark as if they closed up. I saw a sign that read:

"Welcome to Island 6! If you are here late with the door open, then take a rent room key and wait for the business hours to start" It stated. I sighed I. relief as I didn't feel like hearing people talk so i grabbed the lanyard with the key and headed off to room D2. I went into the room, locked the door and slumped against the back of it gradually sliding down.

"Ugh, you all want to sleep with me? But Macho you might want to stay inside..." I asked. A few seconds later the other 4 flashed out as I went inside the bathroom, undressed and soaked inside the tub. Leonard (Smeargle) came inside the bathroom as I smiled awkwardly. " _Meadagle?"_ He said with a quizzical look on his face. I slugged down as I let Leonard inside the tub. He started splashing around as he was still growing up learning his morals.

"Uuh Leonard I don't think splashing around right now is OK, how about we just relax everyone else might want to come in" I asked. Leonard stopped splashing with a sigh. He stared at me a d wagged his paint daubed tail while I chuckled.

" _Meagle?"_ Leonard said what seemed like a question. I knew he wanted to paint something. I nodded and chuckled at the same time while he yipped. Leonard then used Barrier and started to paint with his tail. It seemed like he was using spore and painting it on the Barrier, and I would figure that out later. Of course, I was not paying attention to my clumsy Pokemon, as the Barrier started fading away I knew he used Spore and the particles fell on my face, as I drifted into a slumber.

Lyra's Pokemon sighed at Smeargle as they saw her laying in the tub passed out. Togekiss grinned at him as she knew he was still under trained compared to everyone else. Her eyes glowed blue as she used Extrasensory to lift Lyra out of the tub. Macho's indefinite face was changed as they weren't used to dressing her.

Later, she was finally in bed.

" _You know Leonard just because you love to paint doesn't mean you use spore, there are other ways_ " Meg said. Everyone was deeply tired except Xatu who always seemed to be deep in thought unless someone snapped him out. " _Xatu, you need to stop that habit of yours, your predictions about the future have always been of_ f?" Macho remarked. Xatu turned to him and said "B _ut it is only when I think about it, besides the deep thought are unconditional most of the tim_ e." He replied

" _I am sorry just take it easy please I just wanted to entertain her!"_ He said defensively, he threw his hands up in the air as he could not back himself up." _Enough, how about we chat with each other while we have the time, besides I'm not that tired since I have been sleeping all day"_ Toki said. Macho huffed and sat down shaking the ground a little, making everyone correct him.

" _Okay first off? Why are we here I didn't hear anything about going to these islands" Macho asked._ Meg turned her sight to Macho. " _Because Lance needed her to, he said that she should come with them and one of his companions but it seemed more than that..."_ Toki muttered. Smeargle gave an annoyed look as he was getting tired but Meg kept him form drowsing off.

" _Sleep time later okay?"_ Meg asked. Smeargle slumped more as she kept propping him up. " _Fine I guess"_ Leonard said. The group pulled out the island map from Lyra's bag and lay it flat in the middle of the room. " _Maybe we will meet Lugia again? There is a lot of water"_ Meg said. Everyone thought so too.

" _So what island should be go to because I really don't know, besides we Lyra won't understand us unless we write it down."_ Toki added. Xatu dazed off again as everyone ignored him, they were just scanning the map. " _Ooh maybe Grisneul island?!"_ Yelped Xatu. " _Dummy, that is not even on the map?!"_ Macho exclaimed. Meg rolled her eyes.

" _Enough name calling, it gets old..."_ Meg defended. Everyone thought about what Xatu said and thought that he was not even looking at the map. Everyone looked to one spot together. " _That's Birth Island? What about there?"_ Toki asked. It was not until someone was missing... Leonard was gone? Everyone scanned the room until they all fell asleep the the same powder in the bathroom.

 _"About time all of you! He can do this in the morning"_ The sketchy Smeargle snorted. Everyone fell to the ground and Smeargle went to lag with his trainer. And like that everyone was asleep.

(6 Hours later)

"Aghh, who did that?" I said to nothing particular when I woke up. I realized I cut off being in the bath tub to being in my bed, but even if I fell asleep in the tub I would have felt my Pokemon do all of this? I went on and ignored it. I got out walked around to see all my Pokemon just... Laying on my map all together.

"What are you guys doing?" I said to myself and face palmed. I returned everyone quietly and picked up my crumpled map with holes in it. I threw it away and headed into the suite's kitchen and looked at the stove clock.

"Oh shit I didn't set it?" I muttered. I took off my sleepy feeling and packed everything in a hurry as it was 1:00. I was supposed to meet Lance and now he probably already headed off. I ran to my bag and grabbed my X-transceiver, looked into my call history and there was nothing missed. I delayed my adrenaline and sat down to call him. Yet, he didn't answer.

"Don't tell me he did the same" I said. Afterwards, I undressed from my mysteriously-put-on nightgown and dressed in black tights, yellow skirt and white and black long sleeve shirt, and put on my hat. As I rushed out the door, locking it behind, Nurse Joy was still not behind her desk. " Am I the "early bird"? I really did not know.

I walked outside to only get blinded by the sun. I almost fell over in shock I was breathing and laughing trying not to make a fool of myself anymore. "In my opinion, it was prettier at night." I muttered. I continued to walk but nobody was out.? Was this town literally abandoned? I got the creeps. I continued to walk around in this quiet, ambient little town but I couldn't find anything. I looked around to see every house with a couple of a lights on.

"Do people really get out much? In a place like this, it would be the perfect time to go swimming or splashing around" I said quietly. I finally came up to some information, because Lance would not answer no matter how many times I called him. The sign up on the hill said: "Green Path". I ran off in the distance towards what I thought was a meadow path.

(Narrator-)

At this point we have all of our friends inside these scattered islands, very isolated, lonely and mysterious islands... We only know the the one with the tormented soul seeks in search of who really is it's true partner, we can only hope Alkakazam was correct. Lyra has no evidence of people living on island 6. But why isn't Lance awnsering his device? Fantina has already headed off to her destination. The supposed cloaked figures still lurk, of what we don't know, what are they up too?

(Narrator Exit-)

(Lance enters)

"Alone again, what needs to happen is to figure out why my X-transceiver lost total connection and why is everyone gone?" He muttered. It's like I was set to sleep for eternity but something woke me up and everything is, just... Gone. I kept walking around the main area of the town, literally it was like everyone was kidnapped.

"It's like the towers either lost reception or mine was shut down personally. But then someone could have opened up a signal jammer, what is going on here?" I said under my breath. After a while of walking I eventually gave up and sat on a creaky bench, it made me thought how long was this place abandoned? Or really was it? I don't know.

I reached into Aero's mind and asked him for advice. "Hey buddy you there?" I thought. I heard him yawn and he finally woke up and it was two o'clock, I sighed. " _He, hey why wake me up now"_ He complained. I eyes. "When is your lazy streak wearing off it has been going o. Way too long" I stated. " _All will be good, just what's up?_ " He asked. I looked down in confused as he waited patiently before very fake and concentrated.

"Well do you know what's going on, or do you think you know?" I asked. He definitely has a hard time thinking and I did not know what to think of either. I stood on the bench for awhile once he finally cam up with an answer.

" _I don't know, it is really strange too, but the only problem is that might be we could be next if everyone is kidnapped so be aware, but I think that those cloaked figures could be responsible for this..."_ Aero said, it felt like a stretch, however. Later after talking he fell asleep once again. I was going to train him hard. But, I needed to focus, I was potentially in trouble..

(Enter Heidi)

I needed to find whoever was waiting for me, it was like I was being stalked, I could feel swift movements below me, my heart was beating faster than usual. I felt like his was worse from my senses. But then they suddenly stopped, I flew on as I heard quiet chit chatting, going on behind me, I remained oblivious.

A couple hours passed by and the events that happened earlier I could only guess we're my lynch mob but I couldn't hethinkingrps steel scratching maybe something hated me like always, I was adamant things would change soon, it was going on and on.

I flew to the top of the the mountain in the corner of the island and scanned the area I didn't feel like I was close though. I landed on the highest point of the mountain, and crossed my arms in frustration as o fiddled with my heads, tidying up my red spiked collar, licking my shiny black fur while it shined in the blazing hot sun, being a Dark Type didn't help me in this situation. I combed my body hair with my teeth I was so dirty!

I felt like I had nothing to worry about, nobody to bother me, and just the cool wind brushing my body. It was not until something below me with heavy footsteps and boots were coming up. I quickly reacted and his behind a boulder, I shifted minds to my left head as the main one fell down stupidly. I peered out to see the most handsome man walking with a Pokemon I wanted to avoid. Someone made me feel attracted to him, however, he didn't seem like the partner I was destined to be with.

But it did not matter! I haven't seen any sign of life since I been here. So i switched my mind to my main head and without thinking I regretted this decision. I flew far ahead over the cliff getting ready to execute my action.

" _Lance, something is following us, and not doing a good job doing, though."_ Aero remarked. I gave him a look like he was seeing things, as we have not ran into any sign of life yet other than each other. "Well see" I said. Aero huffed in disappointment, as I did not really believe him. " _Please,_ _something I feel I need to pick a bone pick with whoever is stalking" said_ Aero said seriously.

"Okay lookout I guess" I said. We both walked quietly together until Aero started hovering and just a couple minutes later...

I then burst out of nowhere and snatched the red spiky haired mam from below the cliff, and his Dragonite started to snarl. " _He's mine! Give him back or your dead_!" Aero snarled. "Oh a Hydreigon,! agh help me Aero!" Lance pleaded. " _Back off! He's taken,"_ The Hydreigon yelled as she blinded the man licking her with her fur and charged 2 Flamethrowers. "Did she just speak? Out loud?!" Lance yelled trying to struggle free.

" _Yeah? That's not possible though!"_ He urgently sent to his mind. _"I don't care, he is my love now get away!"_ Hydreigon snarled. Dragonite was confused. " _LOVE?!"_ Aero yelled. Heidi gave him a it was obvious look. " _Leave because he is mine!"_ She warned again. Dragonite was building immense rage. " _Touch him, and you would wished you would have never lived"_ Aero threatened with his teeth showing.

"Let me go! Please don't eat me" Lance said prying away her grip. Heidi was caught off guard when Dragonite suddenly burst into Extreme Speed and grabbed Lance right out of her grip. "Thank you!" He said hesitantly. Aero nodded as they stared at the dragon who was angry, but her snarling mouths closed and she started tearing up and flew off like nothing happened.

" _Lets, go"_ Aero said. I put my hand in front of his face signaling him to halt. He turned back at me in confusion. "Let's stop her, figure out what she wants" I said. Aero was ready to protest but he knew she was flying away. Aero picking up speed. " _Hold on tight!"_ Aero urged. I did as he fired into Extreme Speed and he caught up to the weeping Hydreigon as she suddenly turned around and fired huge dark pulses and we barely evaded them as we body slammed her crashing into the ground

" _Go away, you both did not want me so leave me to my find"_ Hydreigon cried. We were on top of her as she charged a Hyper Beam with her main head until Aero punched her throat as she hissed. " What do you really want?" I asked. She turned away defiantly. " _Are you scared of me?"_ She asked.

"I was when you grabbed me because you are known for killing mercifully, and your bigger than your average Hydreigon, you still are menacing though." Lance Replied. She gave me an unsatisfied look and teared up. " _Everyone is scared of me, now one likes me, and I only killed when I was threatened. Just leave me if you don't care, I have someone to find..."_ She sobbed. MW and Aero's faces turned from concentrated to disheartened as we felt the pain of being such a stereotype.

" _I don't feel safe about giving out information to you guys, but if you can tell me where my destiny partner is..."_ She mumbled. obviously there was some confused looks. " _What is she talking about"_ Aero said. Hydreigon gave him a glare. "What is your... nuh, name?" I asked nervously as she looked like she was about to shred me. Her look gone away as she rethought of what she did. " _Heidi_ " She answered. She blushed at the same time, still concerned about his appealing look.

"Well, Heidi i'm not sure about your "destined partner", and if you we're special enough about having one, you still would not have rammed me in the first place" Lance remarked. Dragonite turned his attention to the awkwardly Hydreigon on her behalf. " _Well, if you want us to understand you better than you might as well tell us a little about you"_ Aero exclaimed. The cornered dragon was indecisive, as it would be too awkward to tell someone that she was a daughter of 2 legendary Pokemon... And, was destined to save to world, It might have not been worth it to explain, besides he didn't seem like "the one".

* * *

 **Authors note:** Alright, not much time. I have finals soon and crap load of projects I want to pause this story for a while and refresh my mind with a new one! You will figure out what it is soon! Later I am going to plot the rest of this story and make a cover.

So, chapter 7 in a little while longer and the next story will be not as kid friendly so strap yourselfs down!

See you in awhile!


	8. The Hot Truth

**Chapter 7**

" _Hope you know you are not staying with us, and never put your hands on my master again you fie!"_ Aero said back to Heidi. Heidi crossed her arms and stuck 2 tongues at him. The trio was walking out the cliff area with the other two Knick-Knacking. " _Whatever, they're heads and not hands, besides they do be better than your skinny little arms!"_ She said laughing, trying to offend him. " _Whatever! Not even that funny..."_ Aero muttered. They both glared at each other as Heidi plopped on the ground for a moment.

"What, Heidi? Something wrong" He asked turning around. She just looked at the two with a grin. " _Oh, nothing keep walking, will catch up!"_ Heidi called out. They kept walking and she sneaked up behind Aero and she launched a small stream of fire as Aero's ass. " _Ow, you bastard!"_ he yelled. Lance chuckled out of his sight, and Heidi was was laughing as well. " _Your still lucky I have some of my soul left me, you're just another manifestation of pure evil, leave me, alone!"_ He said snarling.

"Alright enough, both of you... And Aero just know what she has to go through every day because comments like that, mean a lot more to anything than you think" He stated just to make the two shut up, in his own nice way... Then again, they kept walking wherever the whim took them, they didn't get what the Hydreigon meant by "destiny trainer" earlier, but they took it in anyways.

The huge Hydreigon's shadow loomed over them, and the shadow of her left Pokemon in the pathway in front of them scurrying around for a spot to hide. " _You need to stop that, it's freaks us out and the others around, can you realize you're bigger than you think..."_ Aero muttered, annoyed by the Hydreigon's fanatics. She looked at him with a glare. " _Not my fault I had no parents, now one to talk to, I was practically blind for 5 years of my life, just shut the fuck up!"_ She said snarling at him.

He just ignored her, she was about to send Draco Meteor's to the island but she was distracted by the peace and serenity of the island around her, but it felt too quiet, though. Lance kept walking and they eventually ended up finding themselves in a cave with an illuminated glow, it was certainly warm down there... " _We are going down there..."_ Heidi concluded. The other two gave her a confused look as she just pointed out something without reference. "And what makes you say that? Why though" Lance asked. "I don't know, just something feels like it, just come!" She shouted hovering into the cave. " _Well, she is hearing and saying weird things all the time, follow anyways..."_ Aero muttered rolling his eyes stomping into the cave as well. Lance shrugged and followed his Dragonite in as well.

" _Wait up 6 eyes! Stop rushing into these things, realize we're helping you too"_ Aero yelled out. Heidi ignored him, she kept on flying into the cave. Soon, the light got brighter and ended with a full view of magma flowing slowly through holes in the ceiling and into an eroded ditch going down the choppy looking stairs down the end of the magma hallway. " _Just you and bedhead hurry the hell up! Something is down here"_ The Hydreigon yelled out in an annoyed tone. She flew down the hall at amazing speed. Finally, Lance caught up annoyed by a hot almost two-mile run, but much to his relief Heidi landed down on the ground with her tail shaking and a plain look on her face.

"Jeez, can you slow down, just because you have wings doesn't mean I can exceed them." He said breathing slightly. Heidi giggled and looked down the hallway from the start of the staircase. And she continued to fly and took a right turn. "Do you know where we are going, like why are we in here running?!" He asked out of his breath. "Have you lost your mind". She ignored him again as she flew a little slower towards, well, wherever she was going. " _HEIDI! Wait up, please don't expect us to keep up with you if you keep darting around!"_ Aero yelled again. Aero was getting angry with her.

" _I'm sorry but keep following"_ Heidi yelled. They kept on running through this endless maze where each hallway ended with a Delta of more hallways. Lance was finally riding Dragonite but he was keeping up slowly with the speedy dragon. She finally stopped as she launched 2 Draco Meteors at a random wall! And rocks flew everywhere. They beat Heidi as they flew towards Dragonite pelting him hard too. But what was peculiar was the cave didn't collapse after the vicious attack.

The smoke finally cleared and Heidi was buried in rocks, Lance and Aero were standing dully. " _Ugh, what a dumbass!"_ Aero said aggravated himself. Heidi burst out of the rocks and grinned. " _You think that can stop me, it didn't hurt that much!"_ Heidi said cheerfully. Dragonite gave her a disdainful look, " _Next time, I don't want to get pelted by rocks because you can't control your power..._ " Aero muttered. She rolled her eyes at what she thought was stupid of what he said. She blew the dust away from the wreck she caused.

And what turned up was a room or hallway behind the huge hole. "Dammit, I can't fit!" The dragon complained as she pulled out of the hole. Aero rolled his eyes in disbelief. "How are you not tired after 2 Draco Meteors? You can't fire after a little longer, no less you used 2..." Lance said with a confused look. Heidi gave him a confused look like he, have you even been with a Hydreigon before. " _Silly, have you even been with a Hydreigon before?"_ She said only making it an obvious question.

" _Okay, who the hell are you? Your 2 times bigger than a Hydreigon should be and then any dragon would be exhausted after 1 Draco Meteor and you already talk to Lance and you are not even a psychic, your Dark Type! You have been training alone, and you are younger than I am!"_ He yelled instantly getting angry. Heidi looked at him like he might be getting on to who she really was... If Lance is a Dragon trainer he will find out soon.

"I _don't know? Maybe some are born stronger than others, I don't who my parents were so maybe that's why I'm big, and I can talk because of that too"_ She said trying to defy his protest "Gee, jealous are you?" Heidi said teasing him. " _Grrr, tell me... Who are you?"_ He said angrily. He wasn't going to stop this anytime soon. Once again, I didn't think they would believe I was some semi-goddess.

" _Just, shut the fuck up! I'm just a cream of the crop Hydreigon I was luckier than all of them!_ " She said aggressively. She sighed as she prepared 2 huge dragon pulses from her opposite heads and fired it smashing the walls wide enough. Although Lance was saying nothing the whole time thinking, I think they started to figure me out, I didn't want to leave Lance, though, he was going to be mine... I frowned only thinking about it. I floated through the hole and she was astonished by the way magma flowed through. Lance walked past Aero Ashe was still steaming because of what I said. For some reason, my instincts rushed adrenaline through my body and Lance stepped in. The floor shifted.

Heidi quickly grabbed Lance as he jumped from Heidi who, embracing him to tightly. " _Stop grabbing him, stop stealing my friend!"_ He said in a moody manner. He flew towards me to grab Lance as I powered a Hyper Beam stopping him. "Ash, what are you doing let me go!" He yelled. I nodded my head saying no. "T _he floors a damn trap, look it's sand"_ Heidi protested. She fired 2 Flamethrowers instantly melting the sand showing a deep hole of magma below us." _Can't you know that? It's impossible if you knew that all along, For the love of Arceus, who, are, you"_ He yelled getting closer to Heidi's face. I frowned at angry dragon who was too curious. The big Hydreigon put the smaller human down on the stone and looked around to see why she broke in here.

Everyone was deep in thought with the addition of Aero being angry. Suddenly a speedy bunch of black cloaked figures took a rock in front of us, and pulled the trap releasing all the sand, Lance was pushed in, I roared as I dove in for him but he caught himself on some rocks as climbed out quickly. " _Enough Heidi! He can handle himself on his own"_ Aero said angrily. Heidi left halfway between his comment and flew after the thieves. At that moment her eyes widened into an Erie red as she fired Dragon Pulse after Hyper beam destroying everything in her path, she made it clear that she would kill them in rage just for that stone. It was like she lost total sanity. Magma was spilling everywhere cutting off Lance and Aero as the both of them had their mouths open, wondering how one can exert that amount of energy without any extent.

Heidi caught a cloak off of one of them and tore it to shreds. " I WILL KILL YOU ALL!" Heidi roared! She couldn't stop herself, she lost control. The figures were flying around like Accelgor. Somehow she was catching up. She grabbed a thief, but before she sunk her teeth and burned him with Flamethrower, he vanished into dust just with her fangs straight through it. Her eyes grew wide, a darker red infecting her pupils. She was on rampage she never wanted to be in.

She continued to zip all over the maze using every one of her attacks on the walls in front of her. Rocks were skidding everywhere blocking the way behind her. She roared once again will all tree heads, the sound was so loud anyone's ears near would have burst from the dragon's roar. The walls were barely shaking from her roar and collapsing behind her. She unleashed dozens more of Hyper Beams making rocks shatter as explode everywhere. Her Dark Pulse infected and darkened the lava, she was slowing down after moments, though.

Closely behind her catching up was Lance and Aero ridiculed by her rage and the damage she had committed. _"Master! She is not a Pokemon! Is she really a Dragon?! That's not possible for anything mortal!"_ He yelled Lance was on the edge of his mind, because what was really going on? _"_ No, she is a Dragon but no Hydreigon can exert that much power and not have to recharge, her voice is shaking the walls, and her eyes transformed in a not so possible way" Lance muttered taking breaths in between. Magma was flooding everywhere behind and in front of them, they had to keep going. " _She is not what we think she is Lance! I was telling you she was suspicious! But why does she want that rock so badly? Destroy a whole cave?! who knows what she has killed without knowing right now?"_ stated Aero, as his voice became quiet, moment after moment. "Not the time now, we need to stop her! They're already gone. I'm not sure if she could burst with that amount of rage!" He yelled.

" _Come back! Come back! I'll rip you apart! ITS MINE!_ " The raging dragon roared out loudly. For some reason, even the magma was afraid of her it kept moving away as it got closer or she got closer. She launched 3 Draco Meteors, launching rock and debris all over. But that blow exploded like a volcano making a pathway to the outside. The dragon was flopping around shaking her heads violently, snapping with pure insolent anger. Pokemon from everywhere hid as she exploded with attacks flying everywhere.

"Heidi enough! We don't want to hurt you!" Lance called out while climbing from the huge crater she made. However, the Hydreigon didn't hear him, her burden of being monster had come back to haunt her, it wouldn't let her go. It wanted to ripple her life. They nodded at each other as words couldn't solve this. And she was body slammed by Dragonite however she was still suspended in air. Heidi launched Dragon Pules everywhere sending boulders pounding down. Lance made a rash decision and jumped right on Heidi's neck. Aero had to Dragon Tail her to the ground, and she yelled in pain as her eyes grew smaller. Heidi thrashed about hitting Aero with two Hyper Beam. His side started to bruise involuntarily for his sake.

"Heidi! You have to stop! you are killing the ones you never wanted to!" Lance yelled out, successfully dodging her bone-crushing bites. But she stopped, not out of her own will. But out of her own pain and regeneration. Her 3 mouths exploded with smoke, hazing the area. She stopped moving, and her eyes closed, and she passed out of her consciousness. Lance didn't sigh in relief, though, he was shaking her talking to her. "Aero, she might have died, lay her o. Her back now!" He yelled. The Dragonite rolled her over, successfully considering how heavy she is. Her main face had a frown as she really couldn't control what happened. " _If she came in there, destroyed a beautiful place, threatened to kill them, for a stone? I think we have to get it back"_ Aero said standing in a coordinated posture.

"Yeah no doubt, but look at her, she could be dead!" Lance cried. Aero nodded as he tried to sense any signs of movement. Lance got on the of the unconscious dragon and looked for her heart. He felt a pulse! "She's got a beat!" He said with a sigh. " _Lance you, were so passionate about saving her, but why? So much to the extent of her almost killing you?"_ Aero remarked once again _._ He gave him the look like he was right before. "You are right, Aero, she is more than she says she is..." Lance said with a sigh.

They both sat with her, giving her ointment to heal her cuts and sauce to heal her torn up throats, and fixed her jagged tail. "That should be OK, till' she wakes up.." Lance remarked gratefully that she was fine."Lance?" Aero asked getting ready for a question. "Yeah?" Lance replied. He looked up and then down back at Heidi, who was still unconscious for the terror she caused at the magma layer. "I _don't know why but, even after it was like the devil inside of her, was there to kill everybody without extent. But I understand her more, just from all of that, I think we need to help her find that person, I'm starting to believe she is not really a Pokemon but then she is? Do you know what I mean?"_ Aero asked trying not to confuse Lance too much. "I do, ever since yesterday... I knew from the start that she wasn't normal, but you don't come out and say that at the start and all of a sudden of course." He said abruptly ending his line.

"So yeah, try as hard as you can to protect her, she may be more of a brute than any other Pokemon I know, but you have to expect the unexpected..." Lance said. Aero nodded his head and momentarily he turned to look at the distressed dragon with tears rolling out of her eyes on her main head. They both frowned. They were expected so see her sobbing, about what she roared, maybe killed, destroyed and she became a monster for mere minutes that she never wanted to become. Dragonite fixed the spiked collars around her heads since all she did was fiddle with them and was her appeal according to what she said this morning.

They did her a favor and fixed her wings, cleaned her whole body by a nearby lake. Lance was still surprised to see now one around even after the rumble of what Heidi caused. Her heads were beaten as she must have punched the wall too hard and dented her bones, they tried their best fixing them as it didn't end up like they were before. Lance still could not figure out why she would go on such of a rage, she went from being a sweet-Butterfree to, well, what almost every Hydreigon in the world were killed for. But Heidi was more than a regular Pokemon, she had all these astonishing qualities that made her a mix compared to everyone else.

" _Lance, but I'm still not even sure we should help get that rock, maybe it was what caused her rage in the first place?"_ Aero asked. Lance sat down and crossed his legs. "Maybe, but then again it was in front of her the whole time, but she did change drastically once the rock was stolen from her mercifully. " _Did you even get a close look at it?"_ Aero asked. I nodded my head as in no, grabbing a water from my pack. "It was so hot in there, though, you guys can't really understand since you resist heat" Lance blurted out with a sigh. Aero giggled and turned back to Heidi, sadly she was still unconscious, she was breathing, though.

"When a dragon starts exploding smoke from their mouth, or mouths referring to Heidi, it usually means they haven't been working and honing those attacks it also means they exerted too much energy obviously, so we can help Heidi train if she needs it, but I still wonder what's up for her next." He spoke quietly looking down for more questions. " _Well, why is she here in these first place? She is not native here is she?"_ Aero asked. "Very true..." Lance said, "But it adds up to her being such a special Pokemon, I'm only guessing, however, she must have something to do with being here." Lance concluded.

"We need to force it out of her, force out why she is here, who she really is and her story... Of course." Lance remarked. After everything, many hours passed as they didn't know how to carry a 2 thousand pound dragon and the two of them we're running out of ideas. The horizon was finally sitting flat with the shades of the sky changed color vibrating across the sky. " _Lance, it's probably not a problem for her, if she lived alone her whole life, and if she was really blind those times she probably didn't know where she slept, let's just find a cave and deal with it"_ Aero stated while trying to look as caring as possible. "Fine I guess, she just has... Been through a lot you know? It wasn't her fault, though." Lance said looking down thinking things through.

" _Yeah it's hard to have empathy for someone like her, who has a stereotype like that, and is unreasonably judged just for being one, it's hard to control a hardcore amount adrenaline, and a savage embedded aura within you,"_ Aero said. Lance smiled as he finally can get through to her. It took awhile to get somewhere safe, and especially in some cave.

Then came our luck... It started to pour, "Dammit, now of all times" Lance said with a sigh. " _No, no, no! It's good for her since the better air can help her breath, I bet she almost popped her lungs roaring like that..."_ Aero said with a shrug. Yeah, she got overly angry it was literally like theGiritina was possessing her.

"Yeah, let us talk quietly calmly to her after, okay? don't get angry, you just rile things up like that, I'm not in the mood to get caught up in another knot," he spoke hesitantly. The both of them just watched Heidi lay down for awhile, she was still frowning. It made me think that she didn't mean the trouble. Lance thought it was a good idea to keep whatever tit was away from her.

The catch of the cold wind in the rain picked up enormously, it almost seemed unnatural. " _Uuh, Lance hurricane?"_ Aero asked with his eyes growing wide. Lance stared at him and laughed. "Don't even fear about it! It's not even that time of ye-" Lance stopped his line to be interrupted by a random incoming Cross Poison! "Not, the time of all of them!" He snarled. A deep flash of lightning struck as they stood up ready for the barrage.

After the flash, the ragtag group, they didn't know of appeared out of the flash. The group burst into a debate and Dragonite looked back and Heidi and guarded her. The group and Aero were bickering as their words accelerated. "Aero, what do they possibly want right now?!" Lance asked snickering at the entourage. They knacked against each other back and forth. " _I don't know what they mean the Specter needs his daughter to be executed right here and now!"_ The Dragonite said with a hint of being confused. "If you're talking about her? No chance!" Lance protested. They moved into positions like they wanted a fight. The bad thing was that we were surrounded, in a cave.

" _Bring it mindless grunts of the Specter"_ Aero threatened. The group shouted war cries as they lunged together. "Dragonite! Hurry, Barrier!' Lance commanded. The group slammed into the wall as they fell off the cliff except for the Spiritomb. The Spiritomb spewed a Dark Pulse into the cave. Heidi was hit, she started to move! "Aero, Hurricane and hurry!" Lance commanded once again. The Spiritombs evil grin faded as it faded into its key stone. The stone glowed as Dragonite was lifted into the air while it spewed out multiple Shadow Ball. "Got, nothing else but you!" Lance shouted, "Use, hurricane and aim it down, then use Fire Blast!". Dragonite resisted the telekinetic attack to the best of his ability and flapped his powerful wings into a tornado making the haunted key stone pummel off the cliff. He set afire to whomever fell down.

However, the Bisharp who seemed the leader was scaling the cliff with the metal extensions. "We got company hurry!" Dragonite flew out body slamming Bisharp off. "Wake up Heidi, please he can't take more" Lance cried. Lance heard the bunch bicker again, he sighed as he needed him to fight them off.

" _We will do anything for our lord and that means to get past you! The beast is a threat and shall be eliminated!"_ Bisharp said coldly as his mundane face turned into a grin. He flapped his wings faster readying a Hurricane whenever. " _Why, does she need to be killed! What is this nonsense?!"_ Aero yelled. The whole group laughed hysterically, as it was obvious. " _Why you should know already if you have been with her, you should know! Ask her not us, she is a dirty liar though"_ The Drapion shouted out. " _Enough! I'll be the one to oppose you then!"_ Aero muttered, with a swipe off of his shoulders showing off an insult. Their faces grew intimidated, they launched brutal assaults once again.

I knew Aero was going to get his ass somewhat kicked down there and Heidi needed to get up now. He could barely even shake the sleeping dragon. "Dammit, wake up we really need you right now!" Lance muttered. It was not useless yet, though. An "AHA" moment popped in his head, he knew she hated to be tugged on her Fuchsia collar. Lance pulled her main head violently, not expecting his head to be bit off. She started to move around, in a matter of seconds she flew up in anger.

"HEIDI NOT NOW, YOUR IN TROUBLE!" Lance yelled. She relaxed as an emotion of sorrow hit her body. "Lance please! don't turn me in! I didn't mean it, I cant control myself when that happens!" She shouted pleading at the same time. "Its okay! I have seen it all the time but right now Aero's ass is getting kicked by a group who wants you dead!" Lance pleading back at her. "We need your help, hurry!" He said rushing her.

" _Wha, wha, what's going on?"_ Heidi asked. She peeked out of the cave and saw everyone's silhouettes, she got angry from what she thought was all the time wasted from that bothersome bunch... "Grrrrr, not them... Alright, I'm going in!" Heidi yelled. She rushed out accidentally banging her head on the top of the cave. " _I don't know what you guys think you are, but realize you never going to kill me!"_ She yelled. The group's faces all cringed as they jumped as once. The other two floated up proving higher ground better. " _You never had a trainer, and you might not know this but let's combine attacks!"_ Aero yelled suggesting to Heidi. " _Oh... Okay!"_ Heidi agreed back with him. The others had the same in mind. Spiritomb was spewing out Shadow Ball, and Drapion Pin missile them as they all back it up with their own.

The other side combined Draco Meteor and Hurricane. But right as Aero launched his attack, he looked at it in horror. "Oh no, not that Heidi! It's too much, brace yourself!" Lance yelled out. She realized she took it too far as the Draco Meteor burst into other little Meteors and every attack combined setting an explosion blasting everyone in different directions.

(Aero after the blast)

Aero was lying on the ground, his wing half bent and his head having a huge bump. " _That hurt... What is her problem? She thinks she is all independent, she doesent know what she is thinking sometimes. To think she is that special but she is really uncoordinated with teamwork..."_ Aero muttered to himself. He looked around to go see where he went and luckily for him he saw the blast in the sky, from what the overpowered bad caused. He found his wing hurt badly.

" _Well all I do is walk, at least in not Heidi, not having legs at this point means your immobilized"_ Aero said laughing awkwardly to himself, and he stomped off in the distance. He was inside a deep gorge, all he needed to do was explode everything out his way and find the others, especially Heidi since she doesent know what she is doing half of the time...

(Back where she was)

Heidi roared again, powering 3 Draco Meteors at her ready towards the hooded figures who laughed in their torn up throats. " _What's funny? It's funny for me seeing your heads being blown off"_ She said chuckling. The group of 5 turned to each other shrugging as it was different from what she thought. "You're naive as they say, you're over confident as rambunctious, of course, your friends are in danger as well from this." Two said together. Heidi got angry once again remembering what she was going to kill them for. "Enough, hand me that stone, she demanded them, snarling all three of her heads," Heidi said threateningly, still expecting them to be the ones who took it out of arms reach in the magma chambers.

"Your mistaken, defiant twat..." He stated stopping his line as the other one finished it off. "We were not even the ones who you chasing, besides thanks for the good news, you say too much!" He said. She snarled like she was tired of the bickering and wanted to end them already. "Try and kill us you can do can't you?" He said wavering his hands signaling her to bring it.

" _Gladly, you can not possibly defeat me? Your lives are over you see!"_ Heidi said waving the Charged Draco Meteors all over. She imagined the group rolled their eyes under the hood as they are shroudded by the hood. "Still young and naive, you..." The man said simply. Suddenly they threw bottles with gas on her, but she let it flood her.

"Dumb dragon thought you have gave a better fight. Fade away you beast" The middle one muttered. However she was unaffected as they gasped. " _You see I have prepared for you all, since you all creeps would not use such companions I knew Giritina magic was your specialty."_ She stated laughing. "Your still naive... You realize we use Pokemon of our own!" They said in sync creepily.

" _Whatever' and I have no problem destroying them!"_ The Hydreigon yelled. They all sent out each of their own Mismagius. Honchcrow and Gengar appeared as well. " _Hah, it's in the bag."_ Heidi Laughed. The Mismagius has opposed her, though. They revealed Destiny Bond by glowing and cloaked themselves in a transparent purple hue. However Heidi didn't care for the threat, and 5 of them. The worshipers laughed instead. The worshipers remained silent as they telepathically told their Pokemon to order attacks, Heidi, of course, knew this already... Gengar threw a focus blast and the worshiper behind threw red dust increasing the size of the attack, however, this was countered by 3 Dragon Pulse. " _Three is better than one, will you guys ever learn?"_ She sighed trying to rile them up more intentionally. The Honchkrow hit her off guard with Brave Bird, she was caught in the explosion as she fired 2 Focus Blast at him, while every Mismagius hit her with shadow ball.

The Mismagius lost their glow as she quickly reacted and Dark pulsed all of them, their all released Shadow Ball again. The worshipers threw purple dust, this increased the attack she thought... Heidi levitated more and fired 3 Draco Meteors in the sky, trying to get the others attention, while striking the wizards. The Mismagius all used Destiny Bond, Heidi couldn't break the spell, as she fell.

The Worshipers laughed silently as they walked towards the fainted dragon. But the other 2 heads rose, she couldn't speak, however. "One head goes the other 2 shall go as well!" The wizards chanted. The 2 heads backed her up as they fired Dragon Pulse after Hyper Beam towards Gengar and Honchkrow knocking them out with ease... The Mismagius glowed in the same purple hue ready to take her. She had a hard time staying aloft from the faint of the main head. The wizards threw dust into the air, the Mismagius used Psychic, controlling it with unity. The Dust glowed as the heads slowly reacted firing Dark Pulse at the gleam not breaking the bond, though...

They shot straight at her heads, knocking them both out, she fell to the ground with the ground reverberating with vibrations. "That was the last of our dust attacks, but it was worth it." One said laughing crazily. The others looked at him as he disobeyed of some sort.

But Lance came, with Aero! He launched Fire Blast all over and wizards teleported adjacently to the craggy area. "Teleporters, shit" Lance muttered. "So you guys are the Specter Worshippers huh!?" Lance called out expecting an answer. "Right indeed, we know about you, fear us or be destroyed, oppose the Specter and be destroyed, save the hero and be destroyed. They said chanting the three threats. "Enough, I get it, destruction, destruction!" He shouted, anger in his tone, "Why does she need to die? Why are you obsessed with this lord?" He asked rushing answers. "Curiosity young one, take ice... We want her dead because she poses a threat to our leader, however, you can ask her who she really is!" One said hesitantly laughing afterward.

They all took steps closer to Heidi as Lance had enough. "Dragonite Hurricane!" Lance commanded. Dragonite launched a tornado at the group as they teleported adjacently once again. The Worshippers looked up at the clouds, chanting words quietly all together... They shook violently as they levitated towards the dark above them, the clouds were darker than the others. "The Specter want's us, however, consider yourself's lucky, however, he doesn't want to kill the hero, I mean his Daugh, well I mean... Daughter hehe!" The taller one said quietly almost impossible to hear.

They quickly teleported as the flash of lightning blinded the two, helping their getaway. "Oh Arceus, help us!" Lance muttered.

* * *

 **Author's Note _:_** Alright, there is the long waited chapter, well kinda long waited... Whatever, so yeah I got a new story up, it definitely helped me re-think plot choices and I feel better now! So, yeah you guys remember the game if you were born somewhere in the 90's or 20's? The game Clue? Oh god, I loved that game I just love games full of mystery, the one who always ended up being the murderer was Scarlet. Anyways, the story is full of blood, adult reference, and strong language, so be something like 14 or 15 when entering the story.

I got all my EOC's done and no finals, yet sadly. When I become a Seinor I'm going to get all my friends, and start a bonfire, with all our school work XD. Ok, I probably won't do that, but still I might need those damned papers for college, but then again maybe not, because there are no notes in art, and never should be! I'm rough and ready for these things... SO yeah, next week is finals, so I will probably not even be consistent with these things. But hell yeah, end of the year!

I'm going to upload some of these things to Lake Valor and find a way to connect them together, some sites can be picky about a reference. Not saying Fanfiction is, though...

So, this took awhile to make, my sister shut the laptop in the middle of this, and my laptop is stupid so it crashed when I opened it back up. And since then my laptop has been crashing, I might have to log on the computer -_-. I hope my laptop doesn't become a craso-holic.

So nothing else is new but this... Next chapter hehe.


	9. We Were Meant For Eachother

**Chapter 8**

The insane weather finally, started to clear. It went from major hot to rainy in 5 minutes and then to sunny once again, and the wind picked up extremely like I have ever seen. Then the clouds came back and turned dark, and now, it is sunny again... I don't get it. The Pokemon randomly woke me up like we had to go, but not out when the sky was like that. But that was what happened before. I was out in that cave for awhile, and it was so creepy that no one was out in the town, nor the island.

I was walking back into that grassy Meadows before I somehow drifted into sleep with all the rain and wind. But it was beautiful outside, it was like the islands had their own charm separating the qualities of itself from everything else. The grass blew in the direction of the gentle wind when I bad the feeling I needed to call Lance of what happened to him since what the weather was, I thought was unnatural.

I didn't feel like some Hurricane but I remember seeing a couple of waterspouts coming out of the ocean, though. So I took my X-transceiver out and started to dial him up, the ringing went on, and on... "Of course, he doesn't answer, typical..." Lyra muttered. She looked up at the sky to see anything or perhaps, another storm would be coming. But the sky was clear? The storm went out minutes ago and now it was just clear as day?

"Why won't he answer when I need him the most!" Lyra complained. What I wanted was to see his mom put a tracker jacker on that thing, I didn't know his mom, though. Lyra dialed up someone else special as she wanted to test her thing and see them anyway. And funnily the dialing wasn't long and her mom popped up on the screen. "OH MY SWEETIE! HOW, ARE YOU DOING!" She yelled affectionately. Lyra braced for the impact as she held her arm over her head with an eye twitched.

"Oh! I'm doing such fine! I had a question to ask anyways!" She said as well. Her mother was going to speak something like she said every time, oh Arceus... "Want me to store your money again!" She yelled laughing. Lyra puffed her cheeks as she wanted to ignore it again since she kept on repeating it at Goldenrod. "Enough mom! It's not funny every time you ask that those memories come back..." She grunted.

She chuckled at her remark and smiled. "Well, what is it, honey?" She asked looked up above her and was confused. "So have you even got a storm of huge wind and rain yet? I know you are a little close to me...?" Lyra asked.

"No? Why" She asked back. Lyra sighed as she was still confused by the whole situation. "Well, a huge storm was brought to the sky clear in almost 3 minutes, this island is literally abandoned, no-one is here and the crazy storm causing water spots rolled out North towards you I. 3 minutes, it was like it disappeared," She said with a crazy look on her face.

"Well, maybe it was just a big storm, nothing to worry about..." She muttered. "Sure I guess, but I said that just so you understand you might get a couple water spouts and crazy winds, but..." Lyra mom smiled. "Nothing to worry about, honestly besides I'm leaving for Azalea Town tomorrow..." She said.

"Well, what are you going to do there?" Lyra asked. Tiffany looked in her bag and pulled out an exciting newspaper advertisement. She held it in front of the camera waiting for Lyra to study it. "Woah lucky I wanted to go there ever since I was a kid, but the memories of watching it on TV!" She said. Her mom chuckled as she spoke. "Well, obviously I'm not going there for the battles but I'm going to the parades!" Tiffany yipped excitedly.

The parades there were the best and were always indigenous to Azalea, I was adamant about going everytime it was occurring, but it never happened, though. "Cool if I was there now because I was an actual trainer this time, too bad, and I'm stuck on an abandoned island, can't say I'm stuck, though..." She said in a bossy tone. Her mom chuckled as she knew she had to deal with it, and sail to another island.

Lyra inhaled and just let everything go and it was time to get going. "Mom, it's time to get going, it bored stuck in stormy weather and this somewhat deserted island." She groaned. "Sure thing, I'm packing already, bye honey!" She said. "Oh, bye!" She chirped as well. And, the screen shut off into static. She sighed looking south as what seemed to be another island. "Perfect" she muttered.

She took out the Pokeball of Machos and called him out making his big green appearance shadow over her. "I know, you hate water, but do you think you can swim us to the island over there?" Lyra asked pointing a finger to the nearby island. The waters won't be hard for him to reverse across but it will be hard for him being a Rock Type. "Tell me when you're ready to go, alright?" She nodded his head and him lay down, thinking what to do. I knew be was not really ready weird thing was that even the waters seemed deserted. There was no boats, no water Pokemon, nothing.

Did something make the people and Pokemon run away? Maybe, but people don't just run away without catching boats, and there were no boats..."Macho, you have good sense for movement underground, mind if you tell me if you feel something if you do?" Lyra asked. He nodded as he kept frowning for some reason, he was always angry or sad about something...

If was sending something it would be right away, so obviously, this wasn't going to work on a small island. Macho tapped me with a hard knock, not knowing how big he was. " Welp, I'm ready to I have been waiting" Lyra spoke while he sighed at her and the water. He suddenly picked her up and ran across the sand, then plummeted into the water, she laughed underwater and she was on his back, he was breathing swimming fast trying to get to the other side.

"You got it your already half-way!" She encouraged. He finally smiled ignoring the water tear away a little bit of his rock a bit. It felt good being in the water again, my clothes were soaked but it didn't matter because I was with my best friend for the time. The water was slapping my face and we were almost there, it was funny just seeing him pick me up and dive in the water and him oblivious to his skin piecing away little by little.

And we were finally on shore, it was no doubt cold, and I layed in the sand as we landed. "And I wonder what island I'm at, doubt I'm even near Lance. But this place better has someone to explain everything. I could feel the sand trickle against each other under my feet and the deep ocean breeze behind me, it felt real. I never been near a sea but the huge lake near our house wasn't much different. But it was time to move on.

The hill trapping the sand would view the whole island when I thought and Macho offered to carry me, but I resisted... I was coming to the top and the when I reached it, I found nothing, no town, no people but caves, statues of things and that's it... Although the scenery was great, but it was not something I wanted at this point. "wrong island buddy, wanna sleep or keep moving on?" I asked. He looked in the downhill direction and kept walking, he was motivated to keep going, he was tired, though...

I let him go and I followed him, I knew then he was looking for something, so I kept on following Macho stomp around looking for whatever and for some reason there were Pokemon here disturbed by Machos stomping around rumbling everything. But he didn't put any hault he ignores every Pokemon who challenge him for being a Tyrannitar and who yelled at him for being so loud. Like he didn't even care. " Tough neighbors, keep ignoring them," I said. And he did nudge while I sat on his shoulder.

That was the only response until he gave up, he sat down not tired though but only to eat some rocks and gravel, "you were trying to get my hopes up weren't you?" I said annoyed. Be chuckled as he ate a load of dirt as well, and I knew the more he ate gravel and rocks he would grow faster. "Remember what I said, you can't become much bigger okay?" I said. However he ignored me and I couldn't do anything, bad habits... But it should of not have been a habit in the first place.

"Don't you want to stay here for a little while? I muttered and I bet your tired of looking for something that is not even here" I muttered yawning at the same time. He didn't, he kept walking looking back pretty much telling me to keep up, how ignorant. "Come on, do we have to?" Lyra complained. And how ironic, the Pokemon is training the trainer... The only lay-back was him carrying me, wherever. "How much longer boy?" I said tiredly. He kept walking ignoring me.

During all of that, we walked through water, caves, grass dirt and every sort of terrain on one island, but Macho was dragging me through all of that, I could feel him saying, stop complaining, I'm the one walking... "Please, can we stop, this is not worth it and it's dark now?!" I yelled right next to him. He huffed as he ignored me again. Now I knew it was not worth saying anything. And after that, I trusted him to protect me while I fell asleep, slowly, over his shoulders.

(6 hours later)

And what I love in the mornings was to be shaken violently, it's definitely a good wake up act, but it was Macho so it made sense. "Why wake up now..." I moaned I opened my eyes to see 2 Mismagius laying fainted and I helped as he covered my mouth from making noise. "What are we doing here! I trusted you to find a spot but we're you were walking the whole, night?!" She said quietly and angry tone in her voice. He shook his head and grabbed me, threw me over his shoulder and ran. "Drop me down! I can handle myself now, but where the fuck are we!" She yelled flailing from his grip.

He muttered something I didn't know and put me down. "We have, to get out of here! What the hell happened." She said. He ignored her and kept stomping among the flowing magma in the cave, this place was creepy. The statues were guarding any tunnel and torches in the color of blue were shimmering around.

"Macho, we need to get out of here, what do you want in here!" I asked. He kept mumbling and bashing rocks out of his way. And something shimmering hit my face and I cringed touching a hit mark. "Hey! What was that for!" I yelled. He ignored my remark as his eyes twinkled with glee as I rolled my eyes. "A stone? For all this damn way" I stated sighing I was convincing myself that he was done. He huffed at me and held up the Stone with a strand of DNA petrified inside. "Well, I guess it looks cool, but come on!" I remarked angrily. But I took the Stone and examined it, he pointed at my bag like he wanted me to store it inside, the glimmer was mysterious and convincing, though.

And like that, he layed on the ground falling asleep he was so tired as I could tell, but as I looked at the Stone, why would this compel him so much I wondered. But right now was the time to get the hell out. Why would he drag me all the way? I returned my Tyrannitar into his ball and continued walking the way back, and of course, it was a delta of tunnels. But I could feel Macho in my mind telling me where to go. I didn't care, I just wanted out. And it eventually did happen.

"All that pandering with him gave off a real headache" I muttered. No-one was around, but those Mismagius that he slew were gone, I was a little crept out. But I fumbled around with the Stone in my hands, but what really was it? I kept on walking from the dungeon and out to the entrance. And the island wasn't too big but I couldn't find where that Beach was.

I let out Toki, who was tired as ever, and she took me too the air and looked for anything to land near, but we found an islet around the corner of the island with a huge statue standing with a rocky like structure. But that was not until I landed and I was bombarded by a bunch of Brid Keepers. "Yo! Champion! Battle me!" One of them yelled. And the rest pawned my ranking and went berserk for a battle. "No, no please.I'm kind of busy but thanks, alright," Lyra said nervously.

"Of course, this happens, just once?" One pleaded. "Yeah, an air battle with your Togekiss!" Another yelled to close for comfort. I backed off as Togekiss signaled them to chill out. "Well right now I'm busy but I need to know how to get to the closest island!" She yelled clearing their voices. A couple seconds passed by with everyone quiet. "Okay, fine but if you want to know where the closest one is, is four island to the west." One muttered.

"Yeah beware of the fog, and no-one is out today, we can't find anyone!" One said. I wondered to myself that really no-one was even on any island, anywhere. "Yeah, everyone disappeared yesterday and I can't find anyone." She said wiping her face. They both looked at her like they were not the only ones. "Thanks, and I thought we were paranoid." One said under his breath. "Me too!" One said awkwardly excited in his tone. "Well this islet is dedicated for some dude who lost his Onix somehow, but we challenge people here everyday in his honor for the love of battles." The taller one stated.

"Well, what happened, is this it is besides the statue?" Lyra asked. "Primarily yeah, but it means more to us as we knew him once." Another said. The absence of people made the place weird... "Oh noo the fog is rolling in again, I'm tired of this!" One yelled. "I feel like everyone in the islands got kidnapped as the lights in the houses were on but no-one was here..." Lyra remarked thinking hardly. "Funny, no-one leaves like that, if you want us to help you find out, we know these islands like no other!" The taller one stated.

"We are the three Brid Keeper brothers, I'm Milo, he is Chaz and he is Harold." They concluded to her. "Well uh, nice to meet you!" She said of the lone voice to the three. "So you are a champion, huh do you think you handle this on your own?" They asked. "Not really, I can be really insecure of myself, maybe I guess." She muttered. "But honestly, I think I got it" She assured them.

"Alright, well we might be on four islands as well and to the closest on the shore." Said Harold. She stood up as she boarded Togekiss for alone flight. "Well, I guess I could see you guys if anything happens" She responded. As they nodded she was off into the fog.

(A while later)

"Toki I hope you can see through this, hope we don't get lost." Lyra said as she shivered through the cold of the fog. She nodded as she was trying her best. "Just try and not get us lost okay sweetie?" Lyra said rambling on after that. Toki rubbed her head with her wing telling her, she knew what she was doing.

And she was the both of them were sleepy as they did see the shining of the sand from another island gleam for their land. "Thank God Toki we did make it, we have to hurry and find the others because I swear that they are here!" She yelled as she got of Toki and returned her. And oddly enough, the fog rolled out and she walked onwards getting a clear vision of the islands.

And a village appeared! But not the village she was looking for. The Pokemon center was abandoned and a couple lights were left on with no one in sight. "This island too? Where is everybody?" She thought to herself. The dirt was wet, though, and the flower petals were torn off, so the storm did roll this way.

I took out my Xtransciever once again and to my surprise, no signal. I sighed as I walked on forward to, well, whatever crossed my path. The village was dead and silent, no rustling grass, just silence. I kept on walking through the somewhat deserted place and I found myself to huge spots of burned grass and craters where massive damage was created. "Was this by people, probably has to do something with the village" She muttered.

And right then I jumped to see something laying right in front me, somehow I wasn't paying attention. The monster was laying on the ground with a frown, I wanted to run away, but it was beaten up badly. I could not just leave it. It was huge, it was some sort of dragon with three heads and colors of, fuschia, denim blue, and black. But I thought of now that I was a champion, this is what they do. Help out the things in need. I couldn't resist it...

Its fangs were hanging out and two wings were bent and it's tail had huge scuff marks. I turned to the other two heads and yelped as I thought everyone were awake but they didn't move at all, the eyes were opened and the mouths were frowning. It made me sad. Did this dragon come here and terrorize everyone and make them evacuate? "Dragons are known for destructive rages but this one doesn't, really... Seem like the one who would." She said under her breath.

The dragon's other two heads just, sat there lifeless with no feeling? Were these heads, hands? But I realized I had a Pokedex for a reason, I had just got an updated expansion, so hopefully it is registered because I have never seen this Pokemon in Johto nor Kanto. I scanned the unconscious dragon while the Pokedex read out its entry;

Hydreigon the Brutal Pokemon. "This brutal Pokémon travels the skies on its six wings. Anything that moves seems like a foe to it, triggering its attack. This Pokemon must be avoided at all costs." Read the Pokedex in its obvious monotone voice.

"Well this one may seem like a brutal monster, but it looks so, innocent..." Lyra whispered. I didn't know what to do, though, how do I fix a bruised body and tail, how do re-construct a dislocated wing? I don't know dragons and I don't even know Hydreigon sell? I looked at the entry again, the entry seemed absurd for some reason. The looks of the dragon seemed perfect for its entry but it seemed to far fetch'ed. The dragons size was supposed to be 3 times bigger than an adult but this one seemed 6 times bigger, it didn't matter. The aura of it was something I felt most throughout the scene, it felt isolating, depressing, loneliness, an artificial burden set to follow it. It felt sad but this Pokémon didn't feel like an ordinary Pokémon.

But I had to help, I called out Macho just in case if it attacks me, and of course Macho was ready to kill it, his competitive side was ready to disengage. "No Macho not now! This dragon is hurt, it's my responsibility to help the ones in need. Just make sure it doesn't kill me, please!?" She pleaded at him. He looked at her like, help this abomination? But I ignored him as I took my handkerchief and wet it, wiped its faces off, washed off blood and bruises, and pressured the blood spilling. Macho was growing more concerned about the huge dragon and helped me roll it over, lift it or care for it.I even wondered was it a boy or a girl, I didn't know... "Macho, can you tell if it's a girl or boy?" She asked. He nodded like he didn't know.

"Oh no, but did it hurt Lance? Please don't say so..." I groaned. But I denied it, the Dragon seemed sad about something? But what was it? And then Hydreigon started to move. I hid behind Macho as he defended me. It coughed with all three mouths and wiped it eyes with them. Its pupils were red and not that promising, but I was misguided into judging Pokemon like this from that Dex.

The Hydreigon sat up on its body as I noticed it didn't have any legs, just loose sacks of fur hanging. It's three spiked collars were bent everywhere, but it wiped it's eyes again and snarled as Macho, Macho didn't snarl like he knew I didn't want him to. " _Who are you and what did you do with Lance and Aero!"_ The dragon surprisingly shouted at the two while they stood in bewilderment and confusion. "Who just talked! Lance was that you?" Lyra cried. The Hydreigon snapped as she blurted out.

" _The only who touches Lance is me, leave me alone or suffer!"_ the angry dragon cried. "Who do you think your talking you three faced liar! Stop tricking me, I had empathy for you and maybe I'm loosing it!" Lyra cried. Macho got angry at this and fired Dark Pulse at the dragon, who swiftly dodged them. "Enough Macho, I don't think you know who you're dealing with!" Lyra halted him. " _He sure doesn't, but why would you have empathy for me! Lance maybe died and I'm on the blame!"_ She cried. The three heads started in an emotional breakdown flopping all over the floor. Macho shouted things at her as Lyra couldn't make out. " _Crying huh? Thought something with no soul could even do that, huh..."_ Macho puffed. She roared at him, got on the top of him, and readied a Focus Blast.

"ENOUGH, ENOUGH, ENOUGH! DONT KILL HIM YOU, YOU... BASTARD!" Lyra cried. She turned her attention, toward her and as Macho was terrified the other head was still staring at him. The Hydreigon kept staring into her soul, she flew towards her slowly, Macho himself was pale. "Go away! I healed you and this is how you repay me?!" Lyra shouted, backing away slowly from the dragon who kept on floating closer. Macho was shouting if he moved he would be hurt by a Focus Blast.

Hydreigon ignored everything around her, but Lyra quickly acted, she returned Macho and dashed off while the dragon followed. "Away, away you monster! You have had nothing to give back except death!" She cried. But the girl had no chance of running from this thing as it dived on her, and pinned her down. "Mom, I love you, know I couldn't escape death anyway!" Lyra shouted, crying at the same time.

She closed her eyes, ready for her to be ripped open by "this horrid excuse for a Pokemon". But the rain had sprinkled down setting the death scene, but it wasn't raining, it was the heads tears, the dragon was, crying? It was, she was crying! Lyra stared at the malicious monster and it poured tears on her soaking her clothes. The tears were hot as the smoke it breathed, it's eyes grew smaller as it let her go. " _Run away, if you must be scared of me, no-one likes me just because they say I kill everyone extravagantly for no reason, leave me bruised and weakened here if you want..."_ The sobering dragon muttered. She flew away she flew uncoordinated along the burned spots.

"No, no don't leave I'm sorry I was scared of you I helped you but you delayed me with anger, you can't do that!" Lyra cried. She ran up and tugged her low hanging head and rubbed it. But the huge dragon picked up Lyra and hugged her with a squeeze almost painful to her touch. " _Please help me, people are out to kill me, help me please!"_ The Hydreigon pleaded. "Sure, please just uh, loosen your grip please..." She said almost out of breath. " _Thank you, thank you! Mr. Lance is gone and I think he died, I have to find him!"_ She cried out.

"Okay okay, but what is your name and you saw Lance and a Dragonite?!" She asked hesitantly. She nodded stroking her hair with her head. " _My name is Heidi, but I saw Lance as I passed out from a cult group and I think Lance and Aero were cornered but their goal was to kill me, did Lance sacrifice himself for me!?"_ She cried again. Lyra shuddered but she knew he was not dead, he couldn't die like that. "He shouldn't be, your emotional right now, can you let me down and we'll talk about everything," Lyra suggested. She let her down and she sat near her. Meg came out of her ball, staring at the scene. "No, it's fine Meg, she might look scary but she's trying to explain something..." Lyra remarked as Meg understood as she let out a gentle aromatherapy soothing Heidi's soul.

Heidi reached her head out head and carefully nudged Meg as she chirped. " _You like me? You aren't afraid, thank you."_ Heidi said as she yipped happily. "I'm sorry that you must have never had friends, please forgive me for what I said" Lyra apologized looking down. Heidi nudged her and she felt her aura embed her with the touch. " _Thanks for being my friend..._ " Heidi said thankfully and snorted while, wiping her tears. Lyra smiled as she patted her back.

"Here let me fix your collar, I don't know if you care about looks but they are bent everywhere," Lyra asked. Heidi patted them as she sighed. "Please do, it's a constant problem..." Heidi said allowing laying down with a huff. Lyra fixed every one wiping gel on the crease and bent marks. Heidi sat up and hugged her excitedly, as she cooed her as well. " _Thank you so much, I'm probably the only dirty dragon out there that cares about it_..." Heidi chuckled while Lyra agreed for her sake.

" _Ok, but first things first I get mad easily and I lose control like, what, happened, awhile ago"_ Heidi stated frowning as Lyra was confused. " _But, can you... Capture me, as they say, it before we go?"_ Heidi started gulping hoping she would agree. Lyra was stunned from the request, some mighty dragon offered her life to what she was a potent girl? She was dazed from the request as it came out fo the blue. "You want me, to own you? Your offering your life to me and you whole-heartedly agree?" She said stunned from the statement. " _Yeah, ever since I was born alone, no-one to care for me, I never had anything like friends, anyone would run away from me, they believed I was the devil to have come to claim their soul. It was tough, but this whole time I was looking for an ideal trainer, and I think it is you... The dragon master could have been an obvious pick, but to what I believe, it's... you..."_ Heidi stated in a low tone. "What's so special about me? Nothing proved I was deserved by you?" Lyra said stopping abruptly. "Who are you in the face of reality?" She asked. " _I am something, in the need of help, my father, is uh, out to kill me and he had plans to take over our world..."_ She muttered _, "I, doubt... Nevermind, will you believe my story, no-one believes me but can you? I know you can, please!"_ Heidi urged with her acting her "heads" about. Lyra knew she had to listen to everything, her soul told her to help the ones in need, and even believing any crazy story, she needed to please her burdened soul. "I, will, I'll dedicate my life beside you, all this time I kept that open spot for... You, we were meant to be... I see." Lyra said normally, but with belief in her stance.

" _I will too, I knew you were out there, you were here to show me I had an actual purpose in life! Thank you!"_ Heidi cried, slobbering all over her. It was like wrestling a lap-dragon who was not even trying to wrestle, rambunctious "little" thing... "Meg smiled as intercepted for attention. "Don't worry hun, we were meant to be too, you and me all the way, I will help you too..." Lyra assured, smiling with tears pouring out of her eyes. "But what are you here for? I think people are being held hostage right now, every town had lights on but no one was there." She said coldly. She nodded as she licked her face, slobbering. "Geez, but if you know where Lance is, then take me to where you think he is, please he means a lot to me" Lyra pleaded.

But before all of that, Lyra captured her in a special ball she had gotten from Kurt from loads of work, she knew her team was that much stronger, and figure what this dragons story really was, and why she meant much to the world. But she knew the public would bombard her for keeping a "vile monster" as they would say with her. It wasn't safe releasing this information. But she would dedicate her life to this dragon, help her with the morals she never learned, teach people on don't judge things from their actions and looks because every creature isn't the same by species and stop the embodiment of horror from what she speaks of. She let Heidi out and said anything before she spoke. "I'm amazed you can talk, but does it mean that you can only with me?" she asked. Heidi looked down as it needed to be told. " _Well, trainers who have telepathic qualities can communicate with their Pokemon from what I have learned not too long ago, but I am the daughter of the devil himself, legendaries have the automatic quality to communicate to anything, and I gained those qualities because of my parents. But he abandoned me, I lived the hard life of being blind and isolation, Deino, and Zweilous don't live to be Hydreigon, but I was destined to go on since I was born from god's themselves, but my father wants me dead because I pose a threat to him, and he can't keep himself in the Distortion World, where he banished to for a reason."_ Heidi stated releasing, everything about her.

"I see, it makes sense, you can communicate with me because you are... You and your 4 times bigger than normal and your powers are beyond our reality, I believe you, But, it won't stop me from being taken away from you, this feels like something I don't know what I'm dealing with for the first time, you need to give a little more clarity, though" Lyra replied almost out of breath. " _Thank you much, I will tell you the rest, later, let's find Lance..."_ She whispered.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** There we go 6,000 word chapter! A little more than a weeks chapter lol! I stalled too much, seriously. I wasn't going this whole time, I was taking a five-day break and I had trouble typing, but sticking to the theme of the story helped me write this out. So yeah I will try and not slack off a week, but I figured out finals are next week, God almighty damn! I'm sick right now and my I went to a graduation party last night and I feel like I'm going to die, hard day, hard day. So, next chapter I will try to get out by Monday, enjoy a chapter on the most boring day ever, it will lighten me up, hope it will do the same to you. And there was a lot, of foreshadowing in this chapter, it will help you with the next if you can find it :).

So yeah, I wanted to cry during the scene where Heidi meets Lyra face to face, her anger got the better of her frightened Lyra where she screamed I LOVE YOU MOM I WISH I COULD HAVE SEEN YOU ONE LAST TIME HAHAHA :(! And she believed she was going to perish in the heads of the monster she tended for. But the scene where they express their identities and figure out why they were meant to be was where I was going to cry, and that paragraph was long since I was so into typing it that I lost track with it, but it's more worth it to keep it there. And no, this isn't a spoiler, Lance isn't dead you should know this from the last chapter, Heidi is, delusional XD. This was more of a personal experience chapter and believing what you learned in your life is to apply them to situations where you think they are needed, hope you learned from this chapter.

And yeah, there might be a couple of errors you see that I don't since I am all finished adjusting to English writing. In reviews, point out plotholes I missed, a time to introduce another character, or even another sub-plot because I am still thinking when to introduce it at the right time. Focusing on the main characters the whole time might make you daze off from what I have learned from William Shakespeare writing, especially _The Midsummer Night's Dream_ , that story has the best sub-plots. And I was thinking about introducing another story involving Shakespearean writing with many Pokemon insulting each other with Shakespearean insults, you might want to get out your handouts for translations haha!

So yeah, once again PM me if you want my 3ds friend code or anything else of such. So yep, till next time will be chapter 9! See you guys in the next chapter, ill make it great!


	10. The Moody Night

**Chapter 9**

"When you said you saw him, did you scare him? Or did you fall out of mind with him?" Lyra asked, walking around as the fog rolled in. " _Not him of everyone! The crazy wizards took me and last thing I remember was his voice."_ She responded, with a bossy mood. " Alright, jeez just asking... She didn't know how she was saved by him and just Aero but they would have killed her for sure. " _They would have killed me for sure, but how did Lance just save me like with the others there in the way?"_ She wondered to herself. "We can ask him that later, we need to find him..." Lyra subjected, Heidi nodded, Lyra hopped on her back and took air search.

" _RIGHT THERE! Right there! That's where I fainted and Lance spoke to my blind heads before I fell into obscurity."_ Heidi yelled as her voice got progressively more quiet and she pointed her right head out showing where. "Huh, just some colleseum of rocks?" She questioned staring at her confused. " _No, you silly look there's powder and craters on the rocks this is where I was ganged up by twelve others."_ She said stopping periodically. The both of them stared at the formation and landed at the center. " _It should be obvious but don't make skin contact with the dust. That might just make your day..."_ Heidi muttered.

"Gee thanks, you go from offering your life to me, to being a smart alec," Lyra said under her breath. Heidi puffed a ring of smoke... After a while of looking around the huge stone circle of craters they found nothing of evidence. " _Nothing here, can we just go?"_ Heidi complained once again. Lyra nodded her head she was being impatient but she was right, nothing was here " _Well hop on, we have to find somewhere to stay, it's getting late."_ Heidi said. Heidi pointed towards a cave opening in the grass, but Lyra shook her head. "Well, no-one at the Pokemon Center so we can just crash there, besides I'm not used to being in caves like you, how about we just go there...?" She groaned and asked the dragon. " _Yeah I guess I am used to dwelling in caves but still, if people are there, I'm going to cause everyone in a panic?"_ Heidi muttered sighing after.

"Okay, I'll just return you, besides you can't even fit through the door," Heidi said ending the debate. She returned Heidi and walked down the hill overlooking the town. And the town was still empty, maybe not the Pokemon center, though. "Here we are, Heidi, don't burst out..." Lyra asked again. She could feel Heidi nodding in her mind. But the Pokeball's in her bag were shifting left and right a bit. And the center was empty which was okay for now...

She took the Deluxe Room Suite key and headed towards room C4. And when I entered the room was a huge mess, which probably meant whoever was here rushed out in a hurry. But Heidi burst out, but foolish of her, she banged her head against the ceiling snapping at herself. " _Ow, thanks for telling me the room was high..."_ She said sarcastically. "Well, that's your fault since you didn't ask me," Lyra replied. "Damnit burn all these boxes all cloths, ugh" Lyra muttered and sighed.

" _Okay!"_ Heidi replied. She huffed in preparing a Flamethrower. Lyra threw her hands up and yelled. "No! No! No, no nooo... I wasn't meant being literal!" Lyra yelled seriously. She stopped the flame and gave her a chuckle. " _And neither was I! I know better don't I?"_ She said in an angry tone. Lyra walked up and stroked her fur. "Well I don't know you much yet but this means were close for a reason aren't we?" Lyra said entrancingly. Heidi nodded and hugged her. Just then Leonard shot out of his ball and spit it things Lyra couldn't understand. " _Who are you!? Get away from her, eat her! I'll eat you first!"_ Leonard threatened. Macho and Meg came out too backing up Leonard looking at Heidi instead of Lyra.

Heidi shook her head in shame as she spoke; " _first off you don't know who your are dealing with and, I was just hugging Lyra, I can explain everything later as long as you don't act like pests..."_ Heidi replied with an intent to make them mad. In doig so everyone puffed and looked at Lyra, who did hear Heidi. "Yeah, yeah she's right the story is long but you will have to wait to hear it, it's time for bed everyone. Attack Heidi and you'll get it from me..." Lyra muttered. Everyone gone with the remark and returned themselves as Heidi lay on the floor. Nowone talked the rest of that night while everyone else slept.

(Fantina at six island)

"Here we are, altering cave those pesky trainers are annoying aren't they!" Fantina muttered to herself. The waters behind her were quiet and windy. And then suddenly the temperature dropped and got windy. "Gengar, this is getting old I know what you are doing..." She said look at his ball. He burst out frowning which, is really rare of him. Gengar jumped as he was getting her attention to look above.

"What, your joke failed, but just tell me what you need? What's so hard about communicating with me?" She asked. Gengar shook his head ad he closed his eyes to communicate with her. " _No, I was getting your attention heh, something flew over you and didn't notice!"_ Gengar assured. He opened his eyes to see nothing in the sky. "Well, maybe it was a Duskull or something, your prone to seeing them anyway" Fantina replied.

"Let's just go in, come out of your ball when I need you okay, I know you like wandering off" She said once again. Gengar sighed as it was the "Trustable you know best doesn't believe you when it really happened". He returned himself and she entered the cave. It wasn't that dark like every other cave but out if examination, nothing was, here. Just a small cave. "Well it alters for a reason maybe?" She asked herself. She touched every single wall for maybe a button, or anything secret. But no luck. "Alright Mismagius I need your help!" She called. Her ace Pokemon was trying not to smile in her evil way since it's hard to control.

"Use Psywave and find something I can't find in here" She commanded. Mismagius did so as Psychic energy filled the room pulsating on the wall, and they looked around as they found a crack forming a doorway. "Ahh, perfect everything leads to another entrance." She said in relief. The touched the wall as a heavy stone door opened to nothing. But there was a key inside. Just a small room with a key. Behind the door was a key hole and really had no mechanism.

"Ahah, if it alters, then the key shall alter it itself with the perfect fit," Fantina said gracefully sighing. But that didn't mean it could be dangerous? She slipped herself into the concealed room, shut the Stone door and took the polished stone key. "A little dark but that's I use my surroundings for..." She muttered. She took the key turned it to the right until it stopped and turned it back to the fixated position and took it out.

"And I will expect the cave to be different when I come ou,hopefully..." She said trying not to be worried. And she opened the door to see the same cave, but a Delta of passageways revealed inside. "Perfect the relic should perhaps be inside, hopefully..." She said hoping for sure. Fantina took the piece of paper, pencil and marked middle passage at the top.

"Alright, middle one it is." Fantina said. And the Delta led up to another full of torched tunnels. She marked left passge below it. She kept walking as the tunnels met others to being, four, three, two or the tunnel kept on going being unbearingly long. Right, middle, second to left, 3rd to right, right. There were a couple of holes to jump over the top. The tunnel was so quiet, it felt like as if it was the loud sound of parties would peirce your ears like this silence.

"Hopefully, almost there! I did do this at the Soliman Ruins in Sinnoh once, only I used the Unown letters, last time, though." She said quietly. But the streak of Delta ended as the exposition was rather boring and unusual since the cave began on the island and no staircase ever descended, was really weird. But it ended! Finally!

"Nay nay! It was right I might see the table!" She laughed. But it led to a room with nothing, but I wouldn't let the same trick, trick me again. She pushed every wall, looking for anything secret, and wallah it happened! The panel inside the wall pushed in, and the walls rumbled. "Oh crap, Dusknoir grab me!" She called. Dusknoir flew out of her balla nd gripped her body and the floor shifted in a fractal like design. The dust flooded the area and Dusknoir was only able to see everything.

"Oh, are we good?!" She asked. She nodded her head as the door on the other side of the room opened. "Okay, traps can happen in these places" She assured nervously. She let Fantina down as she examined the room with a marble carved table, Torches that seemed that have been lit all these ages with flickering blue light. On the table, a flash lit the area with a gleam. Dusknoir was entranced by the object but, her shoulders lowered and she sighed. "What, is it not real?!" She worried.

She walked up to the Stone stroking a finger nail but it scratched easily. "Oh no! It's a fake and made of plastic, the event was set up to frame us? But why us? And who took it first?" Fantina cried worried, she got out of there fast... She used the symmetry of the Delta's to escape the passage. Luckily the light was getting brighter. "I'm sorry Dusknoir you would have loved it too", she said angrily.

Dusknoir comforted her and told her she needed to get it back since it would cause the Specter's powers to dominate the world. The other way to rid of the demon was to ritualize the relic some how. But it had certain requirements to preform. It had to be used for the better of humanity. "I don't know if I should tell Lance, but what is really happening in the world, though." She said abruptly ending. It was just a quiet and long search just for a phony.

" I doubt Outcast island has anything else there, but I'm not getting back to the other island until that boat arrives, I might even have to levitate there, I don't know..." She muttered. But what else did I have to do? Nothing, "Well, I have nothing else to do instead of wait or fly really slowly over the sea, I'll just go to Outcast I guess..." Fantina muttered again.

And it was long to get to the island since even its name is hinting the amount of travel it needs to get there. Later, an abundance of stalagmite was rising above water out into the surface. The waters were hard to navigate and it was foggy all of a sudden. But, suddenly it went dark, it didn't feel like more fog rolled in, but more like a shadow in the moonlight. It felt as if a Liepard was stalking me, ready to steal or cause drama, or stalk me.

I rolled the boat faster, then came a valey full of meanders and tributaries, connecting water t the stream, it got faster. At this point Gengar told me somthing was following us. I looked behind to see the landget brighter like the morning sun was there to save us, it was something huge I didn't want be confronted with. Row, row, row... Faster, faster, faster, no more I was going insane, somthing was here and was trying it's best to flip my boat, I was being possesed! I couldn't control myself as I was flipping side to side, I couldn't control myself, I couldn't connect to Gengar there was a manifest that I couldn't control.

I knew I only had to sit there and watch the events transpire. My head was beating hard, I could feel energy flood my ears with a pulsating noise. And suddenly it stopped, I didn't care as I rolled on forward to a huge lake and I could feel as if it was teasing me. I could feel the darkness flood the water, it was like the light of the Pidove was replaced with the overgrown Night Shade of a dark Honchcrow.

My main concern was the fact that the last time my head beated was 5 minutes ago but I can still feel the pain catch up to me. I didn't want to yell, however, and I was rumbling to myself the whole time. "Mismagius out please, you to Gengar..." She whispered the the Pokeball's of hers. "Somthing stalking me, make sure it doesent follow us, it doesent seem like somthing to spar with but... Just protect us!" She said impatiently stopping in the middle to speak again. They nodded as they knew it to.

"Ah yes! The dock! We must hurry!" She gasped and spoke immediately. But the water turned from being unpleasant to straight up unnatural ins seconds as it swirled into a water spout, going up and through the clouds and it dispersed with a demon swiping Fantina and the other two evading the grip of its wings.

"OHOHOH! LET ME GO! GENGAR MISMAGIUS HELP ME, IT HURTS!" Fantina yelled. Her Pokemon came to rescue faster than she said it, they fired black bursts of energy at it as it took them with barely a slap. " _Waste your time see more!_ " The thing yelled as it winded them back. Their expressions on their faces didn't change. _"Defy me, more why won't you? This could become easier."_ The beast muttered. The dragons eyes turned purple and a huge cloud a purple fog surrounded the two defenders.

And when it was gone Fantina was unable to talk. She burst out of it. "Where did they go, what did you do with them you monster!" She yelped. He ignored her for awhile, he looked down into her soul, she was whimpering. " _Maybe I banished them into the Alternate World, maybe I didn't, but if you don't want to die you shall serve me for awhile but there is no guarantee I'll free you haha_!" He said chuckling at the end of the line.

"Hmmm, tell me what I have to do, and maybe I'll help you, I might die for the sake of our world, from demons like you!" She said slowly getting insane, second from second. He chuckled disturbing the waves of the water and wagged his tail. " _If that's what you will do then so be it, I have killed and I'm not afraid to do it again."_ He mumbled again. She started to flee from him, another useless act.

" _Struggle, struggle keep trying and it's became redundant..."_ He muttered. " _Tell me ghost lady, since you seek the possession that is intended only for me, where is it? I can destroy the whole island looking for it, just tell me and if you don't, you already explained what will happen."_ He spoke and the voice echoing throughout her mind in a transferring that. "Not, fair, I know ghosts better than anyone else, no tricks can defeat, me!" She yelled, gripping her head.

 _"You will tell me where it is, I know you have been stalling all this time, I have been growing tired of watching as it is all about to end... You tell, me, tell me, me, tell me, DO IT! Do it now! Enough stalling me, you know where it is, you shall lead me to, it._.." He said repeating worlds gripping her mind ripping out her secret. "Ne-Never, I won't don't make me!" She screamed resisting the hyponosis well. " _You resist this quite well, but I know it will slip out, now!"_ He yelled urging for the wait to be over.

By this time the air began to swirl the water the air became as if it was, possessed too. But he was right, she stopped struggling from his grip and she breathed out hard. "I, will tell you where..." She said, as her eyes turned purple just like his.

* * *

 **Authors note:** Alright, so yeah a little later for a post than I expected but, I'm not going to do anything until the end of the year (5 more days). It's been a little hard and all this was, were 3000 words, so really short and once everything is over I'll start posting again. On the side note, I know this story is fast paced, and I tend to keep it that way, and trust me I'm not going to run out of ideas, but I know when a stopping point is needed...

Okay so, I enjoyed making this story so far and, I still do, but I finally decided I going to make a short story of off mini-scenes with Pokemon insulting eachother in shakespherean language, I have a whole set of papers I have so I can start translating, it might be hard for you guys to understand, but hopefully you took 11th or 10th grade English!

Anyway, finals start tomorrow so I will hopefully be back on Thursday with a story because that is where summer starts! Alright so for a double-digit chapter surprise, I'll have a 10,000-word chapter! I'll pinkie promise you guys it will. So once again, this is kind of a hard story to plan out I have no planned out event sequence, so yeah.

See you in the amazing chapter 10 XD


	11. Reality and Dreams

**Chapter 10**

"Well, this certainly doesent feel right... It just became cloudy and, cold all of a sudden again." He muttered to himself. He was still looking for her, if it wasn't for that vile demon who chased him off from Heidi, he wouldn't be stranded in the middle of nowhere. But it still didn't feel right, that huge monster floated from the clouds, chased him away from her, lying on the ground. "I hope she is okay, hope really nothing vicious like him hurts her..." He said worried about her. He was worried about Lyra too, was she on the island? She was perhaps here by now at least.

But of course, it could be too dangerous for her. "I'm sorry your hurt Aero but you should stay inside, for now, that "thing" was crazy." He said looking at his ball. But finally, the dense fog lifted. "It's only safe to assume that he's gone, it only rolled in when he appeared." He hummed. The walk continued, it was wet, it was finally visible enough to see the ocean line and it was clear the event earlier was west. And there it was, the stone pillar circle.

"But it was a bit farther I thought?..." He spoke to himself once again. And it was the air as cold it would not lift, the theme of the area was changed, people have disappeared, the weather was despicable, foggy and the place has now been inhabited by witches and ruthless demons. Just can't stand it. But then, there I as at where I left Heidi before I was chased off, but she was not there anymore. "Great, another item on the grocery list..." He muttered walking away slowly, however, it wasn't fast enough to catch up to them.

But they had to be on the island, how long has it been? Did time beat him before the hour hand struck Heidi with great force, faster enough to stop me from helping her, from her own death? However, loosing one's mind is not worth it at this point in time. But there was only one thing to do, follow terror that led him here. The terror could just whisper to me, I could remember where it started. But the terror that revealed who she was, what was that stone? It's only safe to assume we need to win it back, but I wondered why it was so important.

But right now, I couldn't only feel the expression of lamenting many things rushing in my head, it was time to macerate, and dig to the bottom of this huge mess. My X-tranceiver has been hacked and I'm only assuming, that we have been noticed as missing, nowone has seen me except for Creepy wizards and Pokemon, Lyra can't call me and I'm now worried, however, is this a dream? Dreams pass by faster than reality, but I couldn't wake up, I needed to snap myself out of the hallucination im in.

This was the first time I felt like a coward, a coward who couldn't face his dreams, I was responsible for not making myself wake up from this non reality, and felt alot responsible for putting others in debt for what I believed in, and I have to pay the toll back. And thus, I drifted away from the vision.

(A little while later)

"Oh, ugh just wake up! You aren't hurt? Aren't you...?" She said uncomfortably. He was just wobbling around in the bed, in the dark room, it was almost an hour since she found him, and he still has not waken up. "Ugh, I give up." Lyra muttered again. He had been shaken quite alot and his face was as pale as a stone. "You really need to wake up right now, because you prove yourself irresponsible with your own toys, heh..." She said trying to make him angry, he wouldn't get up, though.

And just as she was about to give up... "Stop it! Enough shaking, I'm fine." He shouted with his eyes still closed. Lyra sighed again rolling her eyes as well. "Gee, I was shaking you earlier as I about gave up..." She spoke out of the corner of her mouth. He stood up and fixed into a seating position and then the confusion inseus... "I don't know what happened but I think, I think... I fell to the ground, I think was dreaming, but I really don't know." He muttered. She rolled her eyes like he didn't know what he was speaking.

"What are you talking about? You clearly know how to speak from my experience..." She said under her breath. He looked around, noticing he was in a dimly lit room with a beat up mattress. "Well, I don't think I was dreaming, but I think I was hallucinating, and I'm pretty sure it felt real, and I felt like I was running away from something I should not have run from, but it's like I fell to the ground asleep in it, it's hard to explain, hopefully, you get it..." He spoke every single detail out loud. Lyra's mouth was slightly hanging open, her feelings, a little disoriented.

"Well, I don't know what to say other than, it's. Anything that might resolve itself in the future, or we could just take it as a warning..." She spoke under her breath. She nodded and smiled, trying to make him forget about what happened. "Well, Lancy-boy I got a surprise for you, that well, might make you a little jealous." She said changing her tone of voice greatly. He looked up at her, but he needed to forget whatever happened.

"Well, uh what is it?" He responded. He chuckled and was ready to taunt him. "Guess." She stated simply. He got annoyed and wanted to get on out of there. "A Pokemon?" "No." "A Dragon fang?" "No, getting closer.", "A TM?" "No". "Oh my Arceus, I'm not going to have this become twenty questions, but seriously what is it" He complained. She shrugged as she spoke. "Well, I'm just trying to make you excited, but, whatever..." She said under her breath. Lance was tapping his shoulder, waiting.

"It's, somthing that you might know, but it might steal you from Aero, haha..." She hinted again. He looked up and sighed while he held his breath. "I hate when you keep hinting me but, I think I know what you are talking about, and its, worrying me..." He said getting hotter by the minute. She smiled and knew what he meant, they resolved, by Heidi bursting out of her ball scaring the crap out of Lance. " _DREIIIIIIIGON_!" Yelled the mischievous dragon making him lay flat.

"Gee and I thought you communicate with them better than anyone else man?" She stated. He got back up for a defense. "Well scaring and communicating are two different things, but seriously, you think, you can handle her?" Lance spoke worriedly. Heidi huffed, bonking her head on the ceiling, destroying the ceiling panel. "Okay, sorry but seriously I'm not in the mood for paying debt!" Lance rebuttled again. "You should know this by now, but she can turn the tables so fast you wouldn't even know what happened." Lyra chuckled again, making him roll his eyes.

"Okay, but let's get some things straightened out, she let you catch her? Oh my don't tell me your the one!" He yelled making him get hotter. "I'm afraid so, but it's not like hitting the jackpot, it's hitting the abilities inside of you, it's nothing to freak out over." She said trying to calm down the crowd. "Okay well, I'll have no problems with such if you know who you are taking care of, and though she says she is more innocent than her species, however all dragons can't control their rage, so be careful." Lance assured her. Heidi puffed a ring of smoke, but she knew he was right, it was something to be thought over.

"Lance, Heidi told you like, everything...right?" She asked. Lance chuckled though. "Well, she told me indirectly, I learned it all just by observing until she blurted a little out." He replied. " _Well nowone would ever believe me, and it was special for you guys to be one of the ones to well, be one of the first ones! but it was obvious nowone wants to listen to a Dragon that they thought would torture them and eat them afterwards..."_ Heidi stated frowning from the memories. They comforted her as she teared up wiping her eyes with her "heads".

" _I really appreciate it you guys_..." She said, thanked them as she cheered up from the little breakdown. "But you have to realize how special you are being such a power above all Pokemon, you should feel blessed that you were chosen to be a Hydreigon..." Lyra told her, trying to release the pain of her being a stereotype of destruction.

" _Thank you, it means alot to me, I was isolated in a cave most of my time alive, people told me I was a demon from hell, a nuisance to everyone around me and the worst of all, I was going to be a prisoner of the devil, which I didn't realize I was until not long ago..." she_ said sobbing, and thanking them. It was much to thank about, but much to take in for her.

But it was silent for awhile, everyone appreciated it and sighed, it was about time to move out. "I really don't want to coward away, but I really don't like he atmosphere on this island, but it's my job to figure out what's going on..." Lyra said sighing from the truth. "It's fine, I had those times, but we are close to fitting out what's going on, and those people who we fought just spoiled everything straight to us... but I don't even know what their plan is!" Lance cried, making the silence a little more heroic.

But the "stale smell" of darkness won't end soon, unless we end it, but the primary focus, was to figure out why that rock was so important to Heidi, and find Fantina of course, she can, handle herself but, something didn't feel right. "Hey Lance, remember that lady, or Fantina, I mean, where I'd she go? You never told me..." Lyra muttered, however it was peculiar that she mentioned it while thinking of it momentarily. "Well, I as just thinking about her, but I she did go off to another island, but I forgot which one... she's supposed to be back, though" Lance replied, holding his chin.

"Well maybe she will come back, we can't just stand around..." She said subjecting the conversation. But yeah, she was right, we couldn't stand around and wait, I didn't know what she was looking for, but hopefully she found it so we can get going. "Well where should we head to?" Lyra asked. "I don't know, our only hope is this island, because everything happened here..." Lance replied, and it was good, neither of us wanted to get lost in the oceans and in the fog, it almost happened to the both of us.

The exit of the center, was an automatic door, that we had to force open, to a really wet stretch of land, it didn't seem fair to Lyra and her small shoes. "Uuuh, I don't feel like getting my shoes wet..." Lyra said, getting icked' at the dirty water. " _I can carry you, you can ask for anything..."_ Heidi suggested to her " _Except for the nick-nacks I'm not that type"_. Lyra giggled and climbed on her, she was balancing on the dry land, Lance shrugged and walked through with his boots.

"I haven't seen Aero out yet, is he good?. Lyra asked again. "Yeah he's fine, just knocked out cold from something, he will proboly be better soon" Lance answered, making her turn to what was ahead of them. " _Whats a better idea is to take to the air, and find what's above, the fog is slightly exiting..."_ Heidi suggested. Lyra nodded and they both waved as the air lifted from above. " _Chuckbabuck!"_ Cried some sort of Pokemon. "Huh?" Lyra thought looking around. "Hey! Uh you! Your Lyra right?" Said someone in the distance. "Yeah? Who are you?" She replied. And out of the fog came someone.

"It's me Gavin one of the bird brother trio, I have been looking for you!" He said, she looked at him, and noticed, Heidi was looking the other way. "Yeah! Why?!" She yelled back. Gavin noticed she was riding something with a glee he wanted. "Huge ride you got there, since uh, when you get that!" He asked, confusing her why he wasn't scared from this huge dragon.

Lyra could feel Heidi enter her mind. " _Why isn't he scared of me? The connection is clear_ " Heidi thought. "I don't know, maybe he likes a sweet ride, but everything shouldn't be scared of you?" Lyra replied, Heidi's face expression didn't change though. " _I guess I'm in my own moral dilemma..."_ She thought making her frown. "Well, yeah not long ago though but what's wrong?" She asked again. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a paper.

"I found this floating in the water, there is obviously a paper inside..." He said replying to her. He flew closer to her, and handed it to her. "Well I have to go and clean up the island, it's ruined." He said, stopping her thoughts. "Alright well maybe see you again." She said, making him close his eyes. "Well it's up to you, but I need to leave before something else happens, alright." Gavin said ending the convorsation, leaving into the fog. After, Lyra read the paper, only to be astonished by the memo. "Fantina, I sware I remember... Oh! She was that lady on Lance's camera, alright..." She muttered.

"Wait what? But why leave, and without her?" She muttered to herself. "What do you think Heidi?" She asked. Heidi looked at her with one head and sighed. " _I don't know, but maybe she knows best, let's find Lance..."_ She said, flying down through the fog back on the lonely island. "One red dot should be easy to find." Lyra whispered to herself. " _Uhm, what do you mean by one red dot?"_ Heidi asked hesitantly. "No, no,no I wasn't referencing blood, but Lance's hair haha." Lyra said laughing awkwardly, making Heidi huff. She wasn't thinking of that anyway.

But once I told Lance, he instantly shivered and told us we needed to go back to Olivine or Vermillions's docks and didn't matter what dock it was, but it was weird it was like he comment possesed him, and needed to be done. But how do we get back, do we just fly there or what? I guess we had to, and we did just that, but either way, I was eager to get off. And was Lance cowering from this, was this what he was afraid of? I hope not...

(Much hours later)

We had landed in the forest with Aero and Heidi breathing, not hard but they were bickering. " _Can'_ _t even carry your own weight? Shame..."_ Aero muttered, still breathing. " _Whatever little boy, the bigger the better..."_ Heidi said making him angrier. " _Thats what everyone says, your delusional..."_ Aero insulted again. The other two were sitting criss cross watching the battle of words, on the hill overlooking Vermilion. " _Insult all you want but your wings look to small to carry yourself..."_ Heidi rebeled back, he got angry, " _now you asked for it!_ " Aero shouted landing on top of her barely pinning her down.

" _Oh look you picked a fight, you can't finish!"_ Heidi said chuckling, capsizing him and holding him down with her three heads, but she stared into his eyes widely and he was struggling. " _Uuh any longer, you can get off can you?"_ He said getting angry. And she puffed smoke all him and he started coughing, " _You, stupid hag"_ Aero said Aero gagging from her smoke. They all laughed as Aero was struggling to breathe from her burst of smoke.

"Gee Heidi, your gonna give him bronchitis" Lance said still laughing. " _Rr I still think I'm fine, but that's the last time that oafs, will be on me"_ He said wiping off his shoulders, huffing at her. She was still laughing, at his gray stained face. " _Hehe, hope that will stain your throat for awhile, your insults are getting boring..."_ Heidi knicked at him. He ignored her. Everyone stopped laughing and got into all the seriousness.

"Ok Heidi, you need to return because, well, you know, sorry" Lyra said holding out her ball. " _Its fine, i get it, it's not worth exposing all of me to everyone yet is it? Or, will it always be like this?" H_ eidi asked frowning from her main head. Lyra lifted her hand to Heidis main head and comforted her. "No honey, it won't always, but for now some adjustments have to be made, I'm sorry, though." Lyra answered. Heidi's frown lifted a little bit, but not entirely.

And they went on, packing up finding some answers to why those islands, were, those islands and where is Fantina? They didn't know. However the city was much different than what Lance thought to the last time he was there, except some of the grounds were still not prepared. Apart from that, nothing but aesthetics changed. It was morning, so checking into the center isn't worth it. As the two were thinking a thought pooped into Lance's head.

"You know what is closest to Vermilion and kinda relates to what happened at the islands?" He said making her guess. "What?" She asked seconds later. "There is, a place called Lavender town near here, and it has a big history of ghosts and what we experienced at the Sevii's was full of ghosts and witches and wizards... Maybe the channelers can tell us what really happened..." Lance stated wholely. Lyra did agree on the idea, but it seemed redundant for the fact that they had to visit another creepy place.

"Lance, visiting another creepy town is not worthing my idea for staying calm, island or not... We need to relax somewhere, please?" Lyra complained in an angry tone, but they needed to relax, and wait, Maybe watch the news or stroll around the docks, enough traveling was enough. "So how about checking into that hotel room, it seems like a good choice isn't it?..." Lyra said, making him give up for now. "Sure I guess," Lance replied. And that was when the walked back into the city.

They found the hotel near the center, two stories tall, and small but it looked neat and had neat rooms from the looks. They went inside a empty room with a sleeping cleric, and it was plain silent, silence was too much to handle at the point. "Uhmm hello, you there?" Lyra called out, tapping him. "I don't care, take a key..." He said unwillingly tossing a key at them, and speaking with a drowsy voice, with him falling asleep back on the table. Lance shrugged as maybe this was how it works but he knew what they wanted, however.

"Weird guy, doesent matter though, let's just find this room... second story, room A1, let's go" Lance instructed pathing them to the room. Nowone was around, the halls, lit nearly and no signs of anyone checked in. It was like they were a curse, wherever the two went, odd things would happen, but it's all just coincidental, perhaps. And there was the room, light on in there but it was alone. Aero burst out of his ball, still gagging a bit.

" _Separate rooms huh? Good tell Lyra to sleep over there, I'm not in the mood to deal with that menace"_ Aero muttered to Lance, laying on the floor sighing. "What he say?" Lyra asked. Lance looked at Aero and back to Lyta laughing. "Well it's he fact that, we have separate rooms so that means Heidi can stay as far away from him as possible haha." Lance replied, making her laugh as well. "Well, dragons usually are defensive and snarky when near other dragons so..." Lance added, she nodded as the exited into her suite and layed down.

It was a perfect time to relax, after staying up 4 nights in a row on that island, was something to not go through, again. "Lyra, I'd you want to sleep, that's fine, but I'm going to watch the news and see recent alerts..." Lance said quietly. She didn't say anything though, she was asleep. The living room was small, but two red couches stood symmetricaly from eachother overlooking the TV, and he sat down looking into he blank screen, were we wasting time? What really happened back there? It was all to much of a blur...

But he let it all go and turned on the TV which, was conveniently already on the news channel and nothing streaming was on point of interest and was all gobbledygook. It was all blah blah blah, blah blah, nothing interesting, blah blah blah, nothing, nothing blah blah blah, blah, blah... blah... blaaaaaa...

(Hours later)

'Dont touch the Stone' 'dont touch the Stone' 'dont touch the Stone' 'touch the orb not the Stone'... 'He shall not have it'. "Waugh!" He yelled. Filling the silent room with noise, surprisingly not waking up Lyra. "Oh, did I fall asleep without even watching, but what a dream, though..." He muttered wiping off his forehead. It was time to actually watch the TV and not my mind. It was odd that I fell asleep watching it anyways...

I thought about how I kept going on and on, that we needed to hurry to Lavender Town, but it was time to sit down and think about what they have just been through. Legendaries cannot breed nor Pokemon in general can breed another species than the two in the process, but it was hard to believe Heidi was lying, but then her traits are beyond the dimension of any normal Pokemon, but that is still an unconditional thought to save for later...

But what also was on the mind was that was the devil himself really her father? Again another question I'll find out later, and who was her mother, no-one knew, they still thought it could have been a doing of the Pokemon god, or just a plain genetic mutation of some sort. It was not worth worrying about anything else since we already have so many things to worry about right now.

"Lance! It's 3! We should head out X by the way have you seen anything on the news?" Lyra yelled waking him a little, he rubbed his eyes and turned to her door. "A little, but it's nothing related, and what do you mean by leaving? Leaving the hotel room?" He responded. "No! I mean leave to those docks, and explore a little, it's nice here and I like it.." She said quietly. "Sure I guess, I'm in thought but sure..." He responded once again, Lyra didn't respond.

"Let's leave in 10 minutes, you might just take a shower at least, your sweaty in general..." She shouted. "Well thanks mom, I'm pretty sure I grew years ago..." Lance said sarcastically, he rolled his eyes as well. "Whatever, just a suggestion." She shouted again, with no response. Later they finally exited the hotel, and readied for the next route, and explored the docks. "Hey have you got boats returning from the Sevii islands at all!" "Hey, any boats returning... "when was the last return!". They all kept asking the questions and no reliable answers...

"Lance this won't work, these people are clueless, let's spend 1 more day in that hotel and we are moving on alright?" Lyra said sighing a bit. "Makes sense well find another source... The sun is setting, now." He responded. They left alone like the questions behind and huddled themselves into the room once again.

However, nothing special would happen here, the people were weird and clueless, nothing helped staying in there. But they finally left, headed towards the huge docks leading to Lavender Town. During that whole time they refused every battle request and tilted their heads down, the route entrance was near the grass maze was excessive and full of every Normal Type you can think of. Heidi kept shaking her ball trying to come out, but scaring little kids and being accused of hosting a monster on my team wasn't so much of something I wanted to deal with.

They made it to the route entrance with the docks straight ahead of them. "Lance where did you begin your journey? What was it like? Who was your first partner?" Lyra asked. He sighed and smiled at her, it was a lot to tell. "Well that's alot for a story but, I started in Blackthorn City, where the rest of my family has been born in of course it was quiet, until Claire came around, she tore it up. But my first was, guess it, Aero, I didn't give him a name until he was a Dragonite because he grew so fast, but I got him from the Elder in the Dragons Den, I was really special, and the morals I knew were great, the Elder was Impressed greatly, and he told I would grow up to be one of a kind, so he gave me a Dratini which only people with much knowledge would get for a present" Lance said, stopping for awhile thinking about those times.

"Well my journey was not revolved around navigating the reigon like yours, but I would hop around anywhere I needed to go, but I realized that how much I as able to bond with Dragon Type, because it's aura my family generates, so like it was clear as day to everyone else, I was astonished how much Fairy Types or Steel would have none of interest, and whoever my training was slow, and it didn't mean I still had Erin's for my family to do. It was just how I as born..." Lance said finished for the time being... "Well what else?" Lyra asked again. "Well there is alot more, but we should pay attention a little more from what's around us alright?" He answered. Lyra nodded and turned right again going throgh the huge set of docks.

The fisherman were rogue, every once in awhile Gyrados would be decking water and Hyper Beaming eachother, it was a crazy sight. I could feel Heidi entery mind again. " _huh you call that crazy, you realize I can take on all these Gyarados by myself and win either way?"_ She responded. Obviously it was some sort of snotty response, she would make. "I'm pretty sure you can anyway but getting competitive over these docks is somthing not worth it alright?" She responded, sighing from whatever.

Lyra's hugest concern, was that these docks were soemhow still in place, even still when these crazy battles take place, nowone seemed to care, who gives since it was only her. "So, uhh how much longer till we get there?" Lyra asked, trying to not to sound all distraught. "It's not much farther, should be at the end of these docks." He replied, still walkign across the wood that doesent seem to tremble like it would seem to anyway. "No worries, the terrian really is not hard to navigate here, except for Mount Silver, but anything else seems, anything for ameatures." He said, wakign her up. "You kinda forgot Mount Moon, but whatever" She added, everyone was silent after that.

It was not until later, they found Lavender town, the trip to there was mundane and nothing but a bunch of twists and turns, but a tireing trip, isn't perfectly welcomed by a creepy town they knew of anyway. "Thanks, I sure love these places!" Lyra chirped sarcastically, Lance turned his head from the tower to her. "We were supposed to come here anyway, whats the big deal?" He said trying to silence her, the town was quiet, but it the type of quiet where it seemed peaceful, not erie... But thats what Lance thought to himself. "So, checking in, or are we going to be here for awhile?" Lyra asked again, she was eager to get back inside for sure... "Yes, soon, but we have too looka round first alright?" He asked, expecting a yes either way.

"Sure... I guess..." She responded. Lance nodded and led them towards the tower, which overlooked the town, causing a shadow to fragment anyone inside of it. The entrance was very small for the size of the building, but the stairs were spooky and somewhat impressive otherwise. Inside were more people than any hanging out in the town, was this a place everyone wanted to visit, something told me I, should, not... go upstairs, why do we need to be here anyways? People were crying and the amount of whispers I could hear upstairs was like a demonic possestion, I really wanted to get out. "Ok, we'll have to go and just bust the next flgihts of stairs!" Lance said trying to get her pumped. "Really, I'm notexcited for this place, seriously what is it?!" She questioned angrily hugging her purse. "You'll see, come hither..." He said walking along, and it was a, 'wait for me!', so Lyra didn't wan't to be left alone, though.

"Seriously, why are we here? Let's just leave Ok?!" She said taping him annoyingly trying to change his mind. "Well, it's creepy everywhere else, so what do you have at this point?" He responded. It was true, everywhere else was creepy, and either way, both of them didn't like it. The floors were moldy and green, the purple shimmered like crazy. "Oh my, Lance are you kidding me? This is a cemetery, of all places, they proboly worship and sacrifice death here, I have already had enough.." She said angrily trying to be quiet and much a possible. "Really? This is the third level and seriously we still have many more?" He replied confused, he have not even been through much, really! They really haven't even been through the true parts of the tower. "We are here, too; talk to the channelers, not go back and find nothing worth anywhere..." He said trying to resolve the problem.

Their footsteps echoed through the level and nothing of any voice came back. "Is it me, or is something, "swallowing" our sounds?" She asked holding his shoulder. "I don't know, it might be the Ghost Pokemon playing tricks on us, however they might hurt us, but you know who might send this tower collapsing down..." He said. Lyra looked back and hit him. "Keep that up, they might just send it collapsing down on us, and she has no filter..." She said trying to shush him, "But still, they aren't that paranoid, we still have 5 more levels..." He said trying to quiet her as well. "Besides, the ghost Pokemon here are rather peaceful, but they do like pranking you ever so often." Lance spoke still trying to shush her.

Afterwards she could then hear the sounds coming back to her, it was like the "invisible barrier" was depleted or gone behind them. Lyra didn't feel like pointing it out since it was obvious enough. But that wasn't all that changed, it seemed more than Lance was ignoring everything happening than Lyra pointing out everything, hopefully he did want to get out of there. "Lance, I don't want to point out another single thing, but do you hear whispers, I can feel as if it is chanting, or repeating itself? be honest, do you hear it too?!" She said getting louder he turned back shushing her again. "Yes I can, but do tyou want to rid of this, get back in town, settle down? We can take all our time in here if you want to" He said trying really make her quiet. "Just be quiet for now, hold my hand now, its getting foggier, it shouldnt be foggy in here anyways..." He added again. She turned around, he was holding his hand out, walking in front of her still looking ahead of them. She looked down and saw comfort. She gradually took his hand as the fog semmed to deteriorate, anything around them, they didn't want it to happen again. Upcoming, was something mysterious, it seemed as if it wanted the fog to back off, a calming blue light, very natural however, still pleasing. "I'm afraid you are going to ask, but I don't know what that is, but very wierd things still happen here in this tower, it might be a cleansing floor gram..." He said walking faster towards the diagram imrpinted in the ground. "Also, we are not standing here for a few minutes to rethink everything and rest..." He said making her puff with anger. 'Well damnit I get it, but seriously it would be nice." She responded rolling her eyes.

Obviously, the higher up, the foggier it got, the fog wouldn't give up, she could hear the chanting ahead, becoming weeping, not sadness but worship, it didn't seem unfriendly. "One more level and I think we should be at the top alright?" He said turning around looking at her. "Sure, good thing anyways." She responded, he said no more and kept walking. "Well, I hope you know where we are going because this fog is so thick I think I can just slice it, but really, I can't see anything..." She muttered, gripping him tighter. "Its fine! We are almost there, just hold on a little bit longer alright?" He said, trying to comfort her again. He did undertsand she didn't like it here, but it was the fact that everything happening around her couldn't be focused on at the same time, he wouldn't acknowledge it, though. And it was there, the final set of stairs, he loked back at her, with his unclear face from the fog, the stairs were not there, how could he know where to go with all of this fog? "Here we are, and I think the fog is drifting away..." He whispered again, for the first time ever in the tower.

And it did, the fog finally lifted, it was satisfying to see it deplete for a little while until they had to go back down. "Can we just ride Aero, or something and not back down through all that fog, it's a little too much and I am hearing so many noises, and I don't like it" She complained again, still trying to get his attention. "Yes, we may, hopefully Aero can fly through clouds, he shouldn't have a problem" He responded, satisfying her, but not completely with a bitter taste. "We are above the clouds?! You, could have told me that, but you know, my ear drums were bulging a little bit, but..." She sarcasticlly thanked him turning away. But she halted as she found a group of five, red and white clothed women, with black hair and bandanas around their head. The group were surrounded by a candlestick chanting things, solving Lyra's "hearing problem".

"Ok, so what do we do? Just go up to them?" She asked, crossing her arms. "Well, I don't know what else, so pretty much..." he muttered. It was sure a long corridor to them, it felt longer than it looked, it was like their field of vision got stronger the closer we got to them. But no matter what, they still came closer. As they were closest for them to hear their footsteps the closest held up a hand, and they stopped. "What may you disturb our session for, end it please Demetrius. And so, the man snuffed the candles with powder and spoke. After, they all stared at the two with their hoods over their eyes, seeming weird. "Well we would like to know if the spirits know anything about the Specter's, and anything important about him..." Lance muttered trying to his best to, speak like they would understand him.

They all whispered quietly to eachother and all looking back at the both of them. "We can feel pressure of him on you two, and there is signs of descendance on her, but it feels natural somehow, but do you think he is causing unbalance in this world? We are on one side, but that is for you to find out." The women muttered, not finishing "however, the guardians say, he won't make contact with us, so it's not our bother" she finished. "But, we will give hints for you guys and may you examine them well" One other said leaving 2 left to finish the convorsation. "The Specter's ideals are to perfect the distraught the Alpha has caused." The other spoke. Lyra was going to say something but Lance covered her mouth before she said anything. "Last of all, he might want something your hunting for, and someone for it, you have to get it, first, if you want to stop him." Another spoke, the channelers all turned to the last person to finish the meeting. "We shall continue our session with the spirits, may you leave at once." The last one spoke, as they all turned around to ignore the two. And as expected, they left the hallway.

"Well we need to fly Aero down, because I'm not going to go through that, again." Lyra said hesitantly, shaking a bit. She looked down the hole in the wall and quickly pulled her head out. "I never knew we were this high? All that time in the fog I guess...". She said under her breath. "I guess so, but let's go since you want to." He spoke, finishing the conversation. So they let out Aero, boarded him, and flew down for a long ways. It was night when we landed. "Night that fast? That was quick..." Lyra remarked, looking down. "Well I think it's about time to go to bed." Lance replied, making her nod as well. Why was everything going to quick?

"Alright, just another double room suite please." Lyra asked, the clerk, she nodded without saying a word and hand-out the key to her, and shrugged at him. "Well, they are pretty quiet as well, it's her job to talk quite a bit anyway." She said looking at Lance. "Well, it's a quiet town and we can't really do anything about it so..." He replied. It was quiet, but peaceful yet creepy, it felt just real ambient, just something impending felt real to happen. But it was nothing to worry about at the minute. And the room we got was bright purple, the halls were as well, just purple and white stripped walls, it felt fine to stay in the inn.

Heidi enjoyed being out of her ball, she didn't like it much, Meg decided to sleep with her, Lyra loved it when Meg as out because, she would make the whole room smell delightful, it was good smelling the scent from all that happened today. The rest of the night was peaceful which was all I needed to end the day...

(11 hours later)

She could feel that she was being shaken again, softly. "Hey kid, it's late, we should head out, you slept in too much" Lance spoke to her. "Not now, it's been awhile, and I'm not really a kid anymore..." She responded, making him walk away, giving up. She hid herself under the covers again, meanwhile is was time to make breakfast, he didn't mind though, they haven't ate breakfast for awhile, of course the suite had a kitchen in it which was perfect. And he made up his mind that they would rest for awhile.

"Alright, pancakes, eggs and Moo Moo Milk, if you want it you want it you gotta get up!" Lance yelled at her room, no response, though. "Well, if it's just me then alright..." He said to himself, sitting down on the sofa with the coffee table. A little while later, he could hear her groan behind him. "Well, I did have a feeling you didn't want to miss this." He looked behind and spoke to her. " I really didn't, and thanks to you, but didn't have to if you didn't want to?" She said wiping her eyes and looking around.

"No big deal, it's out right now, so, help yourself really." He said smiling at her. She chuckled and served herself at the kitchen. The both of them sat down, thinking about the hard to conclude statements the channelers said, it was nothing to group-discuss at the minute. The town somehow had an absence of light and was always gloomy, but somehow the light shining in through the window seemed like a promising or a symbol of some sort meaning luck, it seemed hard to describe. But it only meant that everything from here on out would be just fine. But soon the light faded. However, a lost soul in London seemed perfect somehow...

Aside from the weird occurrence Lance had an idea. "I have an idea, you know how that stone looked like the inside of that magma chamber?" he asked, looking straight at her. "Well I was not there, but if Heidi was she might know... she wanted it the most from what I have heard." She responded. " Well it did look like a Magma Stone if I can remember, the last time I was in Sinnoh I aw a replica of one, and they seem alike." He said holding a fist to his chin. "Oh yeah, I heard of those, Grattan guard them inside of Mountains with flowing magma, they allow them to control continents, them being a host." She said smiling hesitantly blurting out instantly.

"Right, but Heidi still won't tell us why she was defending it so harshly, it either means we take it back or keep it away form her." He added. Lyra looked down at the ground and remembered something else substantial. "You know, I think that paper in that bottle, did not really feel like any sort of paper there was something more substantial about it, but I couldn't feel why," Lyra said making a tilted face expression. "I know what you mean, I guarantee she was abducted, nowone was anywhere on the island, she can handle herself fine, but something we can't guess of yet, really has done something to have concern over, but really keep an eye out..." he guessed asking her unsurely.

"Makes sense, but we should concentrate on what we know of, let's not run around on glass fragments until we really run out of time..." She added as well, making Lance laugh. And after all that thinking, it was time to head out. "So where should we head to?" Lyra asked. Lance immediately knew anyway. "Pewter City, if any place here in Kanto knows anything about rocks, it's there" Lance stated, concluding the convorsation. "Alright, pack up everything and I'll explore the town a little," Lyra asked. Lance sighed, yet he nodded anyways. She left out the door, leaving the room to him.

He groaned again. Looking around the room, it would definitely be awhile until this was done. Late, that hour, Lyra looked into her bag and remembered, that random sound Macho found inside that creepy cave, it was still in her bag, she hasn't used it and what was the point of it? "Oh well, won't you look at that!" Someone said right behind her, she shivered and looked behind her to see an old man. "Oh sorry if I scared you, but what stone do you have there?" He asked again. "Well uh, my Pokemon found this on an island, and I don't know what this is?" She responded anyway. He smiled at looked at the Stone. "Oh let me apologize, my name is Mr. Fuji, but I own the Pokemon clinic near here. If you want to know what your stone is, I suggest you follow me to there." He replied chuckling at the same time.

She shrugged and did so. "What might your name be, I know yourPokemon found that for a reason. "Well my name's Lyra, but he just took me on an all-nighter, trying to find this stone and took mr through all these creepy places to find it, but it looks cool though?" She replied infering a question hesitantly. "Well he must be adventurous but here we are, this is my lab. I keep some stones like yours here." He said looking into the room. He walked up towards the shell looking up and taking a box off. He held it in front of her. "So, what you have, is a mega stone, believe it or not, it improves the capabilities of your Pokemon greatly, but you need a bracelet, specially crafted to hold it. I never seen the one you have now, so it must be rare" He said concluding to her. She looked at the stones with glee.

"No way, it looks like mine, so he did do something for a reason haha." She said laughing quietly wiping her head. Mr Fuji laughed as well. "Very much so, however you can only connect, one at a time, so it's a little limited, but your Pokemon will have potential." He said throwing his hands up smiling. "Wow thanks, I doubt I would have figured this out myself, thanks lots." She said, "but, where can i find a bracelet." She asked as well. He lead her towards the other end of the room. "Right here, I'm doing this to help the world improve knowledge to improve another." He responded. He shuffled throughout the case and sighed. "Here we go, this one should fit well, it looks just like a bracelet and matches you!" He suggested smiling as well.

"Oh my, this looks great, I'll take it with gratitude." She said. "He put it in her hand, and smiled. "I have work to do, so if you want to look around the labs you may, thanks or attending me with this, I very do appreciate educating others to start a spread of new ideas."he said finishing, walking out of the room. "That's awesome, i definately needed this." She muttered to herself. But Lance could ha e already been outside, it was time to make him jealous she thought to herself. "It wasn't much of a mess, he should be done right a about now." She muttered chuckling too. "Anyway, it's about time find me some new, oh never mind." She said stopping thinking before. This place proboly wouldn't even have anything related to shopping anyway she thought to herself, rolling her eyes litteraly.

For the next while, she spent her last minutes waiting for Lance inside the hotel lobby, she was cuddling with Toki. Examining her bracelet, it felt like anything normal, it was perfect, it would be a little picky to thing anything metal would be out of place co pared to everything on her. Toki kept smiling at her watching her trying to figure out how to operate the Stone. "I guess so might just need Macho out if I want to operate this..." Lyra muttered to herself again. She kept looking around the empty lobby, tirelessly waiting for Lance until he actually showed up.

"Hey kid, next time you leave your room you should clean it up moderately at least, the room service isn't responsible for every mess we created. They do the "mundane's"." He called out to her, sighing too. "Gee, well most of it was yours anyway haha." She responded, brushing away the situation. "I'm too tired to care, what's up?" He asked changing the subject. "Well, while I as out there, I found myself something that might make you cringe. He looked at her with his eyes half way open. "What?" He asked sarcastically trying to be enthusiastic. She rolled her eyes, "Well say what you want but, the Stone Macho found, is a Mega stone which enhances Pokemons stamina and capabilities, some man who looks like he researches them, gave be a holder and some advice." She responded, waking him lift an eyebrow a little.

"Well that's great, but yeah, I have heard of them and they are hard to find, so maybe him dragging you through all of that as a worth it slightly was it?" He said looking at her. "Well it sure was annoying, but yeah I will say it was worth it..." She responded again. He smiled and he got up, she got too, calling in Toki, and leaving the lobby. "So to get to Pewter, is ether, hike over a huge mountain or walk through darkness inside then to Cerulean and through Mount Moon or hike it and another route and well be there. Another option is to go to saffron, through the underground path to Cerulean then repeat what I said about Mount Moon earlier" He direction trying to route a path to go.

"Well the hiking route seems short but hard, but it's long to go the easy way, I'll vote the hiking way." She suggested. "Well I have no problem with such, so hike away it is..." He agreed slightly. "Let's go before it gets dark alright, we don't have much time to waste." Lance commented, snorting between. She nodded and the walk out of the town wasn't too hard though, but it was just a warm-up compared to what is up next. A little while later, they found themselves to the entrance of the Rocky Tunnel. "Alright, so either we either navigate those dark tunnels or we hike along the pathway somewhere around here, what-do-you-say?" He asked holding his hands out to the cave entrance ahead of them. "Well, I don't know what you have in mind but, I'd rather hike it instead, I really don't want to get lost anyway." She responded. "Well neither do I have plans, so, hiking will be fine." He said ending the subject.

They started to inspect the area to see any traces of steps, but it was quite easily found. "Hey Lance, over here! These look very raggedy and weathered but they still look climbable, just come on!" She said impatiently trying to hurry him up. "Fast as always..." He muttered to himself. "Also, don't expect these stairs to go any further, these people must really not have any time on their hands aside from praying for souls, either way were going to have to mark out a path for ourselves." He added. She turned back to him and shrugged. "Well hiking really doesen't involve much trail anywhere, so what you would you expect. "Well sure, i'm justing telling you incase you don't know." He assured. She popped her tongue at him. "You must be really tired from what happened last night?" She asked angrily. "Well gee, if I had a little help to clean up everything, then it would have been a little start." He answered making her roll her eyes. "For now let us focus on being a little more positive, that town was sucking my sanity, really i'm a litle glad to be outta there" He said trying to change the subject. "Well fine with me, but I guess you were right, I didn't feel like myself much there." She agreed as well.

For the rest of the walk, the stairs did eventually end but it didn't matter, she had to keep it to herself. It was nothing but clear skies and hiking so long it felt like their demise. "It's hot, got water?" She asked. He looked inside his bag to see. "Well, it is water but, it's hot as well, sorry though." He answered. She laughed quietly and looked down and the ground. "sorry though, it's kinda all I got, you might as well drink it?!" He said offering the water to her. She took it drinked it with sweat rolling down her face. "It's okay, but was not too hot to drink, take it anyways. Thanks though..." She said thanking him. He put the water back in the bag and they continued. "How much longer till' this is over, or at least we are off of the mountain?" She asked. He looked at the map folded up and frowned. "Sorry, but just another 4 miles, we have been on it for maybe 3, trst me, not much longer." Lance assured.

"Cannot we fly Aero or something, he and Heidi wouldn't mind would they?" Lyra asked, really not a difficulty question, though. "Yeah we can do that, I guess." He answered scratching his chin, though. And the next minute Lyra was on Heidi, quicker than Cinccino running through the woods. "We can race if you want hehe." She said challenging him, chuckling too. "Well, I guess I wouldn't mind. Lance started to run, thrust' out Aero and took off faster than Lyra could react. "Jerk, come on show him what you got!" Lyra snapped. " _I am on it!"_ Heidi answered taking off as well.

"Of course, he takes off, what a kid." Lyra muttered, Heidi barely hearing it from the loud rush of the wind. " _Well it is also your fault sicne you can't react that well_ " Heidi added. " _But i'm not defending him, things don't always have to be straight-forward-fair." "_ Well you kind of are right, but this is reallly, Lance. Months before I challanged him, ever sicne the day I met him, he was trying his best not be himself, I don't know why, but it was a problem of his to stand out of the crowd. "And ever since I beat him, it was like he sighed out every back bone of stress he was holding, maybe it was good to beat him, since he really needed it mentally." she spoke, stopping for a minute to annunciate. "Well, he luckily did stop all the strangeness once I left for Kanto" She added, ending the story.

" _Well, that is great, but he sure does look like hes having fun"_ Heidi added. "He sure does, i'm glad he is taking a break, it took alot of motivation to persuade him, really" Lyra muttered, sighing. " _Im sure he is fine on his own now, as he did tell me you helping him take out a gang of thugs."_ She said looking at her with her right head. "Well that's a story for another day.." Lyra snapped. "Oh god, look hot slow your going, go, before I have to hear him laugh at me!" Lyra complained. " _Whatever I guess_." Heidi muttered. She hit it and the two were out of there.

(Later at Cerulean)

"Hah, you were so later, it was beyond my guess!" Lance tried to instigate. "Whatever, keep trying, it won't damn work." She remarked sticking her tongue at him. "You should know, that Aero might look a weak flyer but, you have already seen him in action haven't you." He stated again. She looked at him and gave him a disgusted look. "Alright... well if your going to believe the Pokedex, you should consider that, each Pokemon has qualities of their own." She protested him. He rolled his eyes, "I know evrything in there can be nonsense, but you know Aero is the real deal." He suggested. "Keep that up, your going to get people on their black market buying him from you." She spoke sarcastically. "I don't know what your hinting at, but people have tried to steal him and buy him, but you can guess how that ended." He responded. Lyra shrugged and looked at the small city with the overlook where she was before ahead of her. All of a sudden she gasped and elbowed Lance. "What?!" He defended, a little angry, but realized and gasped himself. "Yeah, we got a crowd let's uh, go..." She said hurried. And thus, the crows proceeded to follow the two.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Ok, alright, I am really sorry for the one month of nothing but silence. Really, I must have forgotten about typing this, because trust me, I could have got this done in like, 2 weeks without even trying. So, I really am not gone and will be forever gone, I just have forgotten somehow. And trust me, I like typing these things but, something is up with me that's for sure.

Aside from all of that, life is okay and nothing will be obstructing my path from finishing this story, and I will finish this, I'll promise you! So my laptop has stopped crashing finally, I definitely would not have this done by now, if it still had it's crashing problem. Ill try and get it fixed so it won't happen again. Other than that, I really don't have many other updates. There might be references and allusions to other texts or media, so it's for people to understand my text better. So yeah this whole chapter is 10,000 words, I did it lol! And last of all, I will get chapter eleven out by next week, please count on it!


End file.
